Her Lips
by Dathtato
Summary: Emma is now the Dark One. Story follows how she and Regina deal with why and how they grow closer. Swan Queen. Fluff and fun. Updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1: A New Dark One

**A/N: This will be my first story with chapters. Most likely ten or so. hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately, to do with Once Upon A Time or anything related to it**

 _Her lips are really red. Like a crimson and cherry red but somehow more bold. They also look really plump. I wonder how they would taste and feel. I want to kiss her, I'm going to-_

"Miss Swan! Are you even listening to your scolding!" the erstwhile queen yelled even though they were only a few centimeters apart.

"Nope, what were you saying?"

"I was berating you for your actions and asked why you would become the Dark One for me!" she yelled animatedly.

"Oh, I love you, that's why." She stated simply.

In the span of a second the new Dark One could see confusion, fear, anger, relief and maybe joy pass across the brunette's features, before the ever impassive mask was donned. Her voice and mind though still betrayed her. So Emma continued.

"It's really not that bad, I just gained vast amounts of knowledge, immortality, some more magic and lifetimes of memories. I don't feel like going and destroying the town, so why worry?"

"A-You-I" she stuttered

"Damn, I broke Regina. Regina, honey, can I call you that? Never mind I'm digressing. I'm going to go now and leave you alone with your thoughts for a while, okay?"

When after a minute no response came, she left the mansion and poofed to just outside of Granny's in a shimmering white cloud.

"Really thought that would change, like to a black. That would have been cool."

She walked in and stopped when everyone stared. She gave an awkward wave and sat down in her regular booth and waited for Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, can I get my usual? Please." Remembering her manners. The waitress look dumbstruck and walked all the way to the kitchen without turning her front from the blond.

She could feel a few more eyes on her and decided that this would quickly become annoying. She had to do something about this. Standing up from the booth the blond turned and faced the somewhat crowd at large. She recognised a few dwarves, Gus and Gepetto. August was probably in the bathroom.

"Firstly, yes I'm the new Dark One. Secondly, no I don't feel like doing anything murderous or villainness or anything. I just want my food." She stated louder to make sure everyone heard and promptly sat down.

Granny was the first to come over and for a brief second Emma felt fear. This woman was scary sometimes and could ban her from all this delicious food. Then what!

"Child, whether that was the truth or not, I don't care. But you will cause no more ruckus here. Understood?" she said with an impossibly high raised eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am" the blonde squeaked.

"Good, now enjoy the food." She said starting to walk away as Ruby approached.

"Here Em. Sorry about you know, before." She said sliding into the other side of the booth.

"It's fine, what did you want to talk about?"

The young wolf blushed lightly. Knowing that sitting down gave her away. But her curiosity had overwhelmed her and she wanted to know.

"What's it like?" she asked ecstatically barely managing not to squeal.

"You know that scene in- never mind no one here does except Henry. It's basically cosmic infinite powers and knowledge all wrapped into a me sized package. Really though I don't feel any different."

"And everything you said to the diner?"

"All true, well there is this one thing mischievous thing I want to do but it's still nothing bad or evil." She said giving a sly smile and thought of those lips again.

"Ruby!" she could see the wolf flinch when Granny called.

"Go, I'm still scared of her sometimes."

"Thanks, enjoy. And it's on me today!"

After the blond ate, more out of routine than anything else. She decided to check what she was capable of. So she went to the old playground where she first found henry. It was gone now but the spot was still open.

With the salty ocean breeze drifting through her hair she upturned her hands and sensed the ground underneath. About five metres underneath her, she could feel old tree roots. Straining her finger and squatting with opened legs she started slowly rising, the air felling like tons upon tons of bricks crushing her body. She let out a small smirk as she felt the root just puncture through the top layer of soil and the continued. Stretching and widening the root and branching it. Three minutes later she finally stooped and wiped the seven beads of sweat of her forehead. In front of her stood a playground looking like a caste and almost half the size of the mansion made entirely of smoothed roots. She could see five swings, 3 slide of various sizes and origins and a couple of other playground attractions.

She actually felt exhausted so she poofed home into her own study. Retrieving some apple cider, which she had stolen when they were still fighting just to mess with her, she sat down on a plush red velvet armchair. She lit the fireplace with a look and floated over her current book. And all of them thought she was just some bail bonds person. She continued to read _The Simpsons and their mathematical secrets_ by _Simon Singh_ until well past midnight, when she finished it. With the decanter empty and her book finished, she had no idea what to do.

"What to do, what to do. Said the blond and pondered what to do!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh hell no! I'm not starting that. And I'm still talking to myself." She sighed.

What is one part of my life that really needs improving? Knitting? Why did I think that? Doesn't matter. Cooking! I'm going to learn to cook as well as Gina. Gina? Oh well, suits her.

After an hour of burning and finally learning to properly cook pasta, the doorbell rang.

"Who would that be?" she giggled in a Rumpelstiltskin fashion and scowled immediately afterwards.

Opening the door she wasn't surprised to see Regina, what she was surprised to see was her in bright yellow sweatpants, a stained baggy t-shirt and one flip-flop. When she began speaking Emma's eyes fell on the empty bourbon bottle.

"Emma!" she yelled jovially and loudly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

"Shush Regina, I may not need to sleep, but my neighbours still do!" she yelled-whispered.

This caused the brunette to pout slightly and tears to form in her eyes. Deciding to rather save the former queen the embarrassment until she was sober, Emma used magic to put her to sleep.

Regina woke with the feeling that her hand was burning. She looked at where it lay and saw the sun shining in. she didn't recognise the room she was in, but it was tastefully decorated. Allowing lots of room to move but still have that feeling of home and everything matched in colour, of a beach type of blue and white. She groaned when she sat up as the full force of her hangover came on. Luckily she spotted some headache tablets and a glass of water on the nightstand. After half an hour she finally could rise without feeling like death.

She went to explore the house but made it only to the bedroom door when she recognized the hallway she was in. Emma. This was Emma's house. She really shouldn't have drank last night. She continued to the kitchen, following the noises of something sizzling and the smell of her favourite guilty pleasure. Bacon. Not that anyone would ever now.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's already eleven fifty-five" sensing the brunette about to panic "I poofed and got last night, he's at school right now. No he doesn't know you were drunk or that anything happened. He really trusting of anything anyone tells him. That may not be the best thing but more on that later. I also called in sick for you, so you have the day off. And I knew you were there because you walk heavily when hungover." She smiled at being able to answer all the questions without Regina needing to utter a single word.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" she groaned.

"I know you"

"Thank you" she replied not really sure for how much she was thanking the blond.

"Your welcome, now eat your breakfast"

She looked at the plate in front of her. It was packed with a load on bacon, two eggs, three pieces of toast, some lettuce and tomatoes and feta cheese.

"Thank you, but I don't real-"

"Yes you do, I know you eat bacon, and unhealthy bacon at that, when you think no one is watching."

"How?" she said not bothering to clarify

"Like I said, I. Know. You" she punctuated by placing cutlery and other breakfast goodies in front of her.

After resigning herself to knowledge that the blond knew about her hidden eating habit, she quite enjoyed the meal, even at one point almost letting out a moan.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"Last night, surprising what you can accomplish when you don't need to sleep and basically the internet in your head."

"Did anything happen?" the brunette whispered almost inaudibly.

"No, I would never take advantage of you like that. I just put you to bed. Fetched the kid and continued to cook. Oh, by the way on a completely different note there may or may not be more prepared food in my fridge then what I know what to do with, will you please take some?" she begged.

"We'll see" she smirked.

After helping with the dishes, much to the blondes chagrin, the brunette poofed home. Took a long hot relaxing shower and got dressed for work, before remembering she had the day off and changed into something more comfortable but still seductive and elegant. She then started to the kitchen for coffee. Seeing the mess upon entering she remembered what happed yesterday. After the blond told her about her affection Regina tried to clear her mind by baking. She had messed a lot and started drinking wine to calm her nerves while baking. After a while she simply gave up on baking and just drank. She groaned now, realising the amount of embarrassment she created for herself.

She didn't mean to get drunk, she just couldn't process that Emma also had feelings for her. She knew she was only with Robin to ease the hurt of that pirate having her. She growled viciously at the thought of the pirate and Emma together. Kissing. Touching. Doing things. But the blond had told her that she loved her, could they be together. She didn't know but either way she was breaking up with Robin. She wasn't in love with him and couldn't go on pretending.


	3. Chapter 3: Tying Up Loose Ends and Duck

**A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy, please review.**

Emma called Killian, she knew now was the time to break up with him. She finally had a plausible excuse. I'm the Dark One, no one could love me! Oh woe unto me or some shit. Honestly he was a great friend, just not dating material. Besides she was only with him because she couldn't have Regina. And if last night was anything to go by, then she knew she and the mayor would be together soon enough.

"Emma, Love! Good to hear from you" he slurred a bit. Emma being the new Dark One was obviously a bit much for him.

"I'm breaking up with you Killian. Goodbye" She stated plainly and hung up. Not really caring if he would fight for her or agree that they were done.

She left her foyer having just returned to the supermarket to stock up on lacking essentials and ingredients. She turned the stove back on and started on some complex duck dish she had found.

Regina could still hear Robin on the phone, crying, asking what he did wrong and begging for a second chance. Her darker side was screaming at her that he was pathetic, while she found some joy that the outlaw hadn't been even a little bit relieved that they weren't together anymore. That meant she could actually be liked and loved as a person if she let her walls down. She was still staring at her apple tree, right where the blond had attacked it, when the smell of duck wafted through the house. She followed it, her mouth already watering, to the dining room and found a single place setting along with a note.

"Please let me know what you think of it, can't decide for myself" she whispered along as she read and saw Emma's name scrawled beautifully in cursive at the bottom.

How. Breakfast was one thing, but now full on courses including duck!? What else was the blond planning to do? She started to eat, cautiously at first. This was the blondes cooking after all but ate normally after a moan slipped out of her mouth. What was the blond doing to her? She had eaten more than her normal amount and the day wasn't even finished yet. She had skipped work and forgotten about Henry, even if she was drunk.

Henry walked in a while later to find his brunette mother sleeping on the sofa, her head under some book. He quickly went to the bottom floor linen closet and retrieved a blanket. He always tried to do small things for her as his way of apologising. He still felt shame whenever he thought of how he had treated her. He then went to his room to do homework. After an hour, his stomach rumbled and he looked at the clock. Six o'clock already, odd that mom hasn't called yet. When he went down he heard why. Robin was there begging her to explain why she left him while she was trying to explain. Pathetic he thought, but why did his mother break up with Robin?

He decided to leave it be and went to the kitchen to get a sandwich. After finding some really good smelling duck, he ate and went back up. An hour later his mother walked in and found him reading on his bed.

"Hey, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, saw you talking to Robin so I ate some of the duck. It was really good by the way, new recipe?" he inquired.

"Emma, actually made it" fear flashed through his eyes before being replaced by confusion.

Regina seeing this guffawed as she understood, he had thought of the only other time Emma tried cooking meat and it resulted in the two of them both becoming sick for a week. It was one of the first times she had seen the blond let her walls down and had resulted in her love for the other woman to grow a bit.

"Apparently since becoming the Dark One she has taken to cooking to keep her busy" she supplied bringing Henry out of whatever hellish reverie he was in.

He was about to ask about his other mother and why they slept at her house last night when his brunette mothers phone rang.

"Regina Mills" she stated not recognising the number.

"Hey Gina, can you and the kid come sleep here tonight. I need to talk to you and it will probably go on late and you really shouldn't poof while being sleepy" the blonde said with a hint of nervousness and joy.

"Okay, yes. I mean yes. When can we come?" she quickly replied. Really why did the blond have to make her speechless.

"Oh! Now would be great. Also please bring enough close for you and Henry for about a week. See soon!" the blond replied happily and hung up.

Filling their son in on the plans she was met by the same confused expression she had and they both reluctantly packed a weeks' worth of clothing.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Once Upon A Time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

At the knock on the door Emma sprang up from her chair and threw the violin into the air allowing magic to catch it and softly play something. Now that she had mastered cooking, this would be her next big, Storybrooke, venture. She was by now already proficient in it, just not accomplished.

She opened the door with a giant grin and was met with a fierce hug from her son. Regina stood just behind him and gave a small wave. After a few pleasantries both mothers sent Henry to his room as it was already ten o'clock. She on the other hand led Regina to her living room and poured them both a glass of wine. As she handed the glass to the other woman, she just now noticed the deep V-neck sweater that hung tightly in the best places, which was all of them, and the form fitting jeans that highlighted the brunette's ass. She waved her hand and Regina was suddenly in something much less distracting.

At the raising of the brunettes eyebrow and the unspoken question, she quickly reverted the clothing before sighing out.

"Fine, but if I drowned from salivating or stutter to death it's your vault" she acquiesced before silently muttering that the woman always looked like a damn goddess.

This made the brunette flush a bit at the last part which she had heard and made her more than a little aroused. That Emma thought she was that beautiful.

"Thanks for coming, I know I asked a lot" she started bashfully. Odd, only the brunette had this effect on her now.

"It's our pleasure, though I am curious why we had to bring so much cloths" the erstwhile queen responded sincerely.

"That's what I wanted to talk about, I'm leaving Storybrooke-"

"What!?" the brunette yelled shocked. Immediately resorting to thinking that she scared the blond off somehow. It was probably because I was drunk. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Calm down, babe. I'm leaving Storybrooke to travel the world for a week or two and I want you and Henry to join me" she finished looking the brunette right in the eye.

Regina was shocked to say the least, she had not seen this coming. She wanted to say yes more than anything, but Henry had school, and she had work. They couldn't just leave.

"I-We. Can't just leave" she started saying through tears at the thought that Emma was leaving. What if she didn't love the former queen when she returned or decided she was done with it all and just didn't return?

Seeing this reaction for what it truly was, Emma set both their glasses on the coffee table and pulled the brunette onto her lap.

"Baby, I know what you're thinking. I will always love you. I never told you because I was too scared. But I'm not anymore. Don't cry." She softly whispered and brushed tears out of the brunette's eyes.

Relishing at the contact, she gained some more confidence and placed a slow chaste kiss on those lips. The ones she had been fantasising about since the first time she saw Regina after returning with Neal. The brunette responded immediately by cupping the blondes face and deepening it. Only when her lungs were burning did she separate from Emma.

"What about my job and Henry has school?"

"It's the last week before the break and you have been working for almost thirty years without a holiday, I'm sure you can take time off."

"And your parents?"

"Confidence is really a magical thing. I never actually forgave them for all they did. And yes I blame them for the wardrobe thing not you. And really Snow has no redemption to offer. She basically like a puppy that keeps pissing on everything you own. I'm done with them"

"Yes then"

"Good because as I said before that outfit is really distracting"

Regina didn't have time to respond as she found herself being fervently kissed. On her lips, her neck, her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Bubbles and Laughter

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy. Please review and any prompts would be appreciated.**

Emma woke early the next morning spooning her love, skin to skin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist and their legs were tangled. Some of their clothes were scattered around the room and some was still in the living room down below. She would have to clean up before Henry was up. She smiled as she remembered their night, she was so exhausted and alive at the end that she could actually sleep. Kissing Regina on her shoulder a few times she slowly disentangled them. She threw on a large shirt and some board short that fit snugly. She walked down the stairs and readjusted some frames that were now skew and even resorted to having to pick one up. She quickly cleaned the living room with a wave of her hand. She then moved to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

After a while Henry shambled into the kitchen and sat down by the island.

"Morning" he mumbled

"Morning kid, so do you want the bad news or good news first" she said barely suppressing her excitement.

"Uh, bad news?" he questioned suspiciously.

"We're not going to see anyone in Storybrooke for a while" she said in mock sadness

"Why?" he said starting to pout

"Because I, you and your mom are going on vacation!" she squealed in joy.

His face broke into grin as he basically jumped over the island into her waiting arms. They jumped up and down for a good few moments. That's when the brunette walked in and smiled at the unfolding scene. Emma sensed her and opened her one arm waiting for her to join. She could almost immediately feel the other woman holding them, and it felt… right. Mother, mother and son.

Breaking the hug, Emma took a big gulp of air and started.

"Okay, so everyone has two hours to finish up and prepare before we leave" a smile creeping onto her face.

"Where are we going?" Henry almost yelled.

"Well, first choice is yours" she said looking at her love.

"I don't know, we'll have to check flights to see what's available" she answered already in thought

"Oh, don't bother. We can just poof wherever we want"

"But how? There's no magic out there and Gold couldn't" the brunette replied curiously.

"Gold was a curmudgeonly old man with an ego problem. He liked to pretend to know a lot and never reviewed previous Dark One memories. I found a way to have magic _out there_ , as you put it. Think of it as our own little private bubble that follows us around and surrounds us at all times" she stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Okay, Moscow then. I always heard it was magical in the winter. Pun intended, dear"

Emma nodded and smiled, desperately wanting to kiss this stunning woman but not before they told Henry. Henry on the other hand was pensive. Probably thinking about the magic bubble analogy. After a moment the oven bell rung and Emma turned to retrieve breakfast. Bending down she felt a pair of eyes on her ass and just knew the erstwhile queen was enjoying the view. So she bent further down and rocked on her toes a bit, giving a slight teasing show.

"Henry, please set the table" she said as she took out the food.

"Okay!" he ran off into the other room to complete the task now focusing solely on the prospect of food and joy.

Lightning fast Emma turned and grabbed Regina, flipped her so she was laying in the blondes arms, and kissed her deeply and sensually. The brunette reciprocated after the shock wore off a deepened it by encircling the blondes neck with her arms and pulling her closer. That's when they both started falling, with Emma swinging them around so she would land on the floor and Regina on her. They both started laughing as Regina rolled of her and sat against the cupboard and the blond just lying there.

"What's going on?" Henry asked walking into the kitchen, eyeing them suspiciously.

The blond mistook it for confusion and just laughed harder with Regina soon following suit. Deciding he was maybe the only sane one in the house, he rolled his eyes and walked out. Both his mother's seeing this, saw so much of Regina in him at that moment and it caused them both to snort. Regina looking horrified that she made such a sound tried to stop laughing but failed miserably as every time she would start again as the blond was still laughing. After a few more minutes a grinning, Emma stood and helped the brunette up and brushed some dust from her ass. That silenced the mayor instantly and she seductively returned the favour, giving a wink and a smirk she left the room and the Dark One followed with the food. They all ate in comfortable silence with Emma and Regina stealing glances at each other.

When two hours were up, Emma was waiting in the living room. She had called the school and said Henry was ill. Yes she lied, but it was a small one. She also called Regina's assistant and explained everything, leaving her in charge and wishing the now panic stricken secretary lots of luck. She had also found a room available for them at the Moscow Marriott Royal Aurora Hotel. Now she was just waiting.

"Three, two, one. If you're not here, then we'll be gone!" she yelled, then frowned when she realised the rhyming thing was coming back. Nope, not going to allow that she thought.

Henry was there almost instantly, thinking they might actually just leave without him. He then realised this and smiled shyly. Emma just gave him a shit-eating grin and shook her head. Glancing up the stairs she saw Regina coming down. Perfect. That was the only word to describe her.

"You ready?" she stuttered at the brunette.

"Let's go" she said giving the blond a loving smile.

 **Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate circumstances (aka life), I do not own anything relating to Once Upon A Time or anything affiliated with it.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Year

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. Hope the year is great for everyone. Please review and comment prompts for future stories or additions to this story.**

 **Also Thanks to all of the following people: Lanafan7151977, BlueTigress, chelseag123, KarenDani4Ever, Fictionxrality, RAD092515 and beverlie4055. I really appreciate you all.**

 **To the story:**

They had spent three days in Moscow taking in as much as possible, then moved on to Istanbul at Henry's request. They spent four days there, at a posh hotel on the river. And now they were in New York for the last day of the year and to watch the ball drop. The time they spent at each place was wonderful, but also difficult for the blond as Regina had asked they waited for the New Year before telling their son about them. They still slept in the same bed and showered each other in affection whenever possible. Just their physical contact was for now limited in front of their son but now the blond only had to wait a few more hours. They were currently eating at Planet Hollywood and were about to leave the nice Brazilian couple at the table to join the party downstairs.

"Let's dance, Gina" the blond whispered as she wrapped her arms around the mayor from the back after Henry dashed off.

The brunette stuttered an ecstatic yes and they danced until their legs were sore and their movements languid. They moved to the back were all the movie memorabilia stood and spotted Henry studying each one intently. Spying the time Emma called him over with a loud whistle.

"Hey kid, did you have fun?"

"Yes! This is so cool!"

Chuckling at their son the brunette smiled and kissed his forehead. It was one of the blondes favourite sights as it always made her thankful that he had found such a wonderful mother.

"Okay, now for the real show" Emma supplied before poofing them to a roof near the ball that was going to be dropped in two minutes.

"You ready?" She whispered as she hugged the brunette from the back both their eyes softly trained on Henry watching the people below

"As long as your there in the New Year then yes" she whispered back and moved so that they stood at the edge with a still oblivious Henry.

People below started counting down.

Ten. Regina faced Emma.

Nine. Emma placed her hands softly on the brunette's waist.

Eight. Regina encircled her arms around the blonde's neck.

Seven. Their eyes met.

Six. Their breath visibly mingled.

Five. Emma tapped Henry's shoulder so fast that the brunette didn't realise.

Four. Henry turned around and saw his mother's embracing each other looking like they were going to kiss.

Three. Emma whispered Happy New Year.

Two. The brunette leaned in.

One. The blond leaned in.

Zero. Happy New Year the crowd cheered. They kissed.

Henry seeing this, felt his head explode into a void where no information was processed and no questions were formed. A place devoid of anything except shock. He stood gaping at them. Regina turned to wish him a happy new year and saw that he not only knew now, but that he was currently broken. She sighed, she should have known the blond wouldn't be able to wait too long, and found some way to return the favour. She turned to the blond with a mischievous smirk.

"Looks like we broke him" she started

"I always loved this view" the blond flirted hoping to avoid the previous statement.

The brunette sensed the not so subtle subterfuge at play and retorted.

"I'll just have to break you later tonight" she whispered into the blonde's ear before grazing Emma's earlobe with her teeth.

The Dark One flushed and felt heat pooling between her legs. She knew this woman would be the end of her but she never expected it to be so soon. With Henry still gaping at them, they kissed again, much more chastely.

"I love you, Gina" Emma whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Emma" Regina whispered with her entire being.

Before Henry could snap out of it, the blond poofed them to their suite, much preferring the comfort it would provide when his questions came. And came they did, his first questions was arguably the most obvious.

"When did this happen?" he asked in awe.

"When I became the dark one"

"How did it happen?"

"I was scolding her and demanded she listen, then asked her why she sacrificed herself for me"

"To which I replied and I quote 'Oh, I love you, that's why'" she mimicked the tone she had used.

"How has it been going?" he asked shocking both his mothers.

They turned their heads to gaze deeply in to each other eyes and in unison said, "Magically"

"Ugh, I can feel myself getting cavities from you two" he said playfully.

Regina responded with a subtle eye roll at him and Emma stuck her tongue out, before they started kissing each other in front of him to make him uncomfortable. Henry cried that it was gross and Emma sensing a chance to mess with him poofed him away.

"I cannot believe you transported me to my hotel room, it's not even three meters away" he said running back in

"Do you at least approve of us?" Regina asked nervously trying to curb the impending fight and because his approval actually meant something

"Well, yes. Obviously. Besides it doesn't actually matter if I approve or not. All that matters is your own happiness" he stated with such conviction Regina had to believe him.

"Well it's definitely past your bedtime, kid. Goodnight" The blonde stated seeing Henry yawn. After which there was a round of hugs and goodnights.

"And I believe that you promised you would break me tonight" the blond said seductively nibbling at the mayors neck.

To which the mayor replied with an equally seductive moan and a wandering hand that was now traversing the blond.

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing to do or relating to Once Upon A Time or anything affiliated with it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nuisances and Sex

**A/N: uhm, yeah. No excuses, I don't know what happened here. This chapter was supposed to be more centred on Emma in town facing friends that now fear or hate her and then it devolved into this. Please forgive me. Please review and comment.**

It had been a week more of travelling and while they enjoyed it, especially visiting places like South Africa and Germany, they were all burning to go home. To rest from their vacation, so to speak. So after ensuring all their stuff was packed, the blonde transported them home. Not even ten minutes later there was loud banging by the door. Looking over to sleeping mother and son snuggled together on the couch, Emma quickly got up and rushed to the door to scold whoever was making so much noise. She groaned as the door flew open and on the other side stood an irate Snow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Snow roared.

"Will you keep quiet!" Emma yelled much softer, "Regina and Henry are sleeping"

"Where have you been!" Snow screeched ignoring Emma's request.

Seeing this wasn't going to become more civilised, the Dark One poofed them to the edge of town by the woods. She sighed having to deal with her mother again.

"Emma Swan you will tell me where you have been and why you have been with that slut for the last two weeks!"

"Don't you use that tone with me! And call Regina anything again and I will make you regret it!" she bellowed back, her ire now filled to the brim. "And I thought you were fine with Regina now, why the sudden hostility!"

"Oh please, we have just been using that whore-"the pixie haired brunette said as she was interrupted by a fist to her cheek, knocking her down.

"Now you listen here, I am done with your shit! You may have birthed me but you didn't raise me! You are not my mother! And that woman you use and insult is one of the kindest and most loving woman I know! She has done nothing but support me since all this happened where as you were cowering away because you thought I would turn evil! Leave me alone, leave Henry alone and leave the love of my life alone! Come near us again and I will show you what millions of years of accumulated evil looks like, I will make Gold look like a bloody saint by what I will do!" She finished with a swift kick into Mary Margaret's side.

As soon as the blond disappeared the now darkened sky above started clearing. She arrived in her study, grabbed the decanter and downed half of the whiskey in there. She closed her eyes and started working on a curse in her mind. A curse only to be used in case of emergency. After three hours it was finally complete, it made the dark curse that had brought everyone to this land look like a child's plaything. She stood up and walked to her kitchen to start dinner for everyone. But was surprised to find the mayor already cooking. Cooking her favourite no less.

"Hey, that smells really good" she said ensnaring Regina from behind.

"Thank you, dear. Thought it was the least I could do after the vacation you gave us"

"You don't ever have to thank me for that"

"Are you sure?" she said pinching the blonde's bottom.

"Well if it really is important to you then I'll support you" she replied too eagerly.

"But that will have to wait, dinner first." She said and smiled when the blond groaned and let her head fall against the brunette shoulder in exasperation.

Emma smirked when she got an idea on how to tease the brunette back. She slowly moved her left hand up a bit so it cupping the underside of Regina's clothed breast and moved her right hand so it was firmly placed between the brunettes legs causing the jeans to press closer. Regina quickly sucked in her breath from the touch.

"What are you doing?" the mayor half whispered half stuttered out.

"Oh nothing" she said slowly scratching the same place with her right hand.

"Emma, we can't-"she groaned when the blonde's left hand moved up and squeeze lightly.

"The noises your making and the heat I feel between your legs say otherwise"

Not trusting her voice, the brunette threw back her head so it rested on the blonde's shoulder and kissed the underside of the other woman's chin. She then continued to the Emma's neck, nipping lightly and occasionally biting hard before licking the area. The blonde slipped her right hand past the fabric and stroked Regina's engorged clit. The brunette moaned feeling the blonde hand there, that's when she also felt the blondes left hand now moving under her bra, pinching and rolling her nipple.

"Emma" she moaned out.

Emma understood the request for needing more. So she gave more. She started leaving bite marks on the right side of Regina's neck and slid her right hand slowly further down. She curled he middle finger, so it was angled upwards and slowly pushed in by moving her hand upwards. She increased in speed a small amount earning a few moans. She continued to increase in speed, her left hand now also their stroking the clit and then circling it. The brunette started to beg for release so Emma pushed harder and faster. She captured Regina's mouth and battled for dominance with her tongue. All sound was lost to the blonde's mouth as Regina screamed as she came. She fell limp against the blonde, who easily supported her.

Pulling out her finger, she tasted the brunette's essence. She proceeded to kiss Regina so she could taste herself of the blonde's lips.

"Oh no, looks like you made a mess Gina" the blonde whispered in a stern yet lascivious voice.

Regina whimpered in return, already turned on again. Emma moved her hands to open the mayor's jeans. Slowly peeling them off, leaving the mayor standing only in a sweater and panties in the middle of the kitchen. She pinched the brunette's ass, hard, before turning her around and placing her on the deserted kitchen island. She bent a bit and started laving the brunette's crotch with her tongue. Lapping up all the juices from the now saturated fabric. The brunette desperately needed more so she bunched up some golden tresses and pushed Emma further in, using her nose to provide some satisfaction. Emma smiled at this, taking great pleasure knowing that only she could drive Regina wild like this. After another orgasm, both were now lying on the floor covered in sweat. Emma waved her hand flinching from the pain provided from the muscle she pulled while pumping in and out of the brunette. The pain only added to her arousal.

"Now we need to take care of you, dear. And a few times I suspect."

"Please" Emma whispered breathlessly.

At that moment the oven timer rang out. Loudly. They both new that now they wouldn't be able to so Regina promised directly after dinner. Emma ate as fast as she could while also not resorting to shoving the food down her throat. As soon as Regina was finished, which took way too long in the blondes opinion, Emma yelled at henry he was in charge tonight and dragged Regina to their bedroom.

"My my, eager are we, Miss Swan" she flirted

"Please Regina, cut the-"

"Shut up!" Regina growled while grabbing the blonde's throat. Emma could feel her arousal painfully now between her legs.

"You are going to strip for me. Slowly. Then lie down on your stomach and cuff yourself to the headboard with these" she finished by magicking handcuffs.

The blonde followed her orders to a tee. Pulling off her own clothes she slowly crawled onto the bed between the blondes legs. She moved Emma's legs so that her bare ass now hung in the air, exposed and ready. Still glistening with arousal.

"I want to hear you scream, while I fuck you! Is that understood!" she said roughly grabbing blonde hair and pulling painfully.

"Yes" Emma gasped out as her arousal grew again.

Regina magicked a strap-on on to her and slowly teased Emma's opening. As the blonde started groaning, she sunk the tip in. This caused the blonde to squeal indignantly, neither party particularly caring at that point. She started rocking back and forth, each time sinking a little bit further in. When they were almost to the hilt, she pulled out almost all the way once again only leaving the tip in.

"Scream" she whispered before violently shoving the entirety of the faux cock in.

Emma obeyed more out of pain and satisfaction then anything resembling following orders. They had learnt each other's preferences in bed earlier on in their relationship. Regina preferring to be handled gently and delicately and Emma enjoying pain and roughness. They switched it up exploring new things while they still could but also enjoyed the familiar. As Regina kept roughly shoving in and out, she started slapping the blonde's ass, she misjudged the one swing and hit Emma's asshole. She smirked when Emma moaned so loud, she swore she could feel the vibrations.

"Oh liked that, didn't you, you little slut."

No response came except for panting. Regina increased her speed to the point that Emma moaned continuously. With a sly finger she started circling the blondes other hole.

"Please" the blonde whimpered out

Deciding to grant Emma her wish she started fingering the unoccupied hole. The blonde came quickly after that and her whole body went limp. Regina stopped momentarily, just to smack her ass again, both cheeks red and inflamed now, and reminded the blonde that she owed her at least one more time. So they continued again with Regina conjuring a vibrator which she firmly lodge into the blondes ass, allowing her to roughly grab a pair of swinging breasts and fondle them hard. Emma screamed loud enough to wake the entire town when she came. Her body once again going limp. Regina pulled out and flopped down next to her. Exhaustion creeping into both their bones. She kept the toy on thinking she could get Emma to clean it in the morning with her mouth.

"I love you, Gina" Emma said still high from their activities.

"I love you, Emma" she replied completely enamoured by the sight of Emma, sweaty and satisfied.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Once Upon A Time or anything affiliated with it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Rules and Proposals

**A/N: Well this chapter was frustrating to write, it was supposed to be about Emma and the town but ran away. Hope you enjoy. Please review and comment.**

Emma had just finished her paperwork for the day at the police station, so she decided to go on patrol for the last few hours of her shift before David would come to take over. He would always show up a few minutes earlier to try and talk to his wayward daughter, who had being go out of her way to avoid him. She didn't need the added stress, she may be immortal but it wasn't healthy, of whatever he wanted to ask of her.

She was just walking past Granny's when Ruby rushed out. The blonde turned just in time to be knocked to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Ruby! What are you doing!" she laughed.

"I missed you guys! Without you or Regina here, the town is boring and without Henry to get conspiratorial with I have nothing! Promise you guys won't leave again or at least take me with you next time." Ruby said finally calming down and helping Emma up.

"I promise" the Dark One replied sincerely.

"Where were you guys?"

"We travelled around the world, we went to Moscow, New York, South Africa, Germany and Istanbul. We just got back yesterday."

"That sound amazing. Next time you're taking me with!" she pouted and stamped her foot mockingly on the ground.

"Deal"

"Ruby!" a loud old voice called.

Ruby sighed hearing Granny call, she bid the blonde goodbye and rushed in. Emma started to turn but stopped when the same brunette stuck her head out again.

"Granny says welcome back!" she yelled.

Emma laughed and waved before walking off. She walked into the reception area of the offices at town hall to thank Regina's assistant, Lana. The woman thanked her before reprimanding her and begging her to never take away her boss again. Lana then proceeded to give her the shovel talk as she was protective of Regina, her boss and friend. She walked another three minutes before stopping when a familiar crying entered her ears. She sighed, loudly, and looked to the open window of Mary Margaret's apartment. She poofed herself up into the apartment.

"Snow! David!" she yelled walking to her brother's crib where the barely nine month old child lay.

As she picked him up she caught sight of her watch, her shift was officially finished which meant David would currently be at the station but were was Snow. Deciding she wanted to go home but not leave her brother alone she magicked a note and poofed home. Moving to the kitchen she magicked a bassinette and laid her brother down. She turned and started to make supper for her son and girlfriend who would both be arriving shortly from journeying over from the mansion where they now resided once again. Much to the blonde's hidden dismay.

It was an hour later and they were all in the middle of supper having talked mostly about what each had done today, when the door flew off its hinges. Emma sprinted over to her now ruined foyer, where a furious Snow stood with, a very reluctant, David and Blue behind them.

"What the hell!" Emma screamed at them furious now.

"Now Blue!" Snow yelled.

Blue took out a page similar to the one Emma had found in Gold's old cell back in the Enchanted forest and blew softly on it. The squid ink flew up spectacularly and headed for Emma. When it reached her, she sucked in the air and drew the squid ink into her body. She willed it to sit on the back of her right shoulder in the picture of her dagger. After a few moments Emma could visibly see Blue pale and the two idiots stood there dumbstruck. Obviously none of them understood what just happened and that brought Emma immense joy. Blue was the first to react and poofed herself away. The Dark One paralyzed her parents where they stood and walked to the now dissipating smoke which Blue had left. Reaching out she grabbed some of it and twirled it in her hands allowing it to multiply, she placed some in a vial for later, and reached through the cloud. Grabbing onto a collar, she yanked Blue back through the cloud. The poor nun was now visibly petrified with fear. Emma paralyzed her with the same spell she used on the two idiots.

"Okay, in a moment I'm going to release all of your heads, only your heads, from the spell. I will ask questions and you will answer."

She released their heads.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"You kidnapped my son you monster" Snow spat out with venom.

"Oh shut up you dumb bitch" Emma said in her same stern yet bored voice. She waved her hand and Snow was gagged a smidge too tightly. This again brought her some joy.

"David, speak." She said knowing he was more level-headed like her.

"I tried to stop her, she saw the note and stormed out. You know she doesn't listen to reason" he said sadly. He loved his wife dearly but she always caused so much unnecessary hardship for everyone and it was straining their love.

"So she got Blue and came here, slay the monster, be the hero. Is that about it?" she asked and got a nod and proud smile in return from David. Snow rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Could you not just knock?" she asked the fairy.

"How?" the fairy asked still terrified.

"Well, you raise your arm and make a fist, then you-"she said sarcastically but was interrupted by the oblivious fairy.

"How did you resist the ink? And how did you pull me back?" the fairy frantically questioned again through her terror. She knew of all magic and none could do what she had just witnessed.

"Imagination, dearie" the blonde said imitating Rumple, even down to the flourishing curtsy.

"What do you mean, imagination?" Regina asked as she came in followed by Henry from the dining room threshold where they had been watching.

"You remember the bubble I made?" at the nods she got she continued. "Well, as I said, I am now immensely powerful, being the product of true love and then the magic I received from being the saviour and now the Dark One. It all accumulates and then I did this thing when I became the Dark One, sort of like rearranging a circuit, I created a feedback loop into myself. So all that accumulated magic is constantly growing. At this moment I could mess with time if I wanted to. In an hour I'll be able to create alternate realms if I wanted to."

"The imagination part I realised while reviewing memories of my predecessors. They all created new magic and accomplished this by skewing an unspoken rule in some way. So I went and skewed all the rules for myself until they broke, all except two don't apply to me anymore. I'm still immortal as the Dark One, which I am trying to remedy and the dagger still controls me. Oh please summon the dagger!" she asked excited, her boredom now forgotten.

"Why?" the mayor asked curiously.

"It's time to break a rule." Emma replied with a dark chuckle.

Blue realised what Emma was about to attempt and struggled for her life against her invisible bond. When she realised it was futile she started praying through tears to any gods that may listen. Emma sighed seeing this and waved her hand allowing the woman to calm down. Henry gave her a look and Emma couldn't help it.

"What!? She was being annoying" she pouted and stamped her foot on the floor at her son.

"Sometimes I wonder who the child is here" he replied with a shit-eating grin on his face.

She just stuck out her tongue at him receiving an eye roll from both her son and lover. The same lover that now held the dagger out to her. She took it with a quick thank you before violently stabbing it through the marble on her floor. Only the handle, hilt and E of her name of the knife was still visible. She magicked into a top without shoulder but that still covered everything. She needed Henry to also see this.

"Emma" Regina gasped at seeing the squid ink tattoo on her shoulder. "Is that the squid ink they used earlier?"

"Yeah and if you look carefully you'll see it continuously changes in form to match the actual dagger."

Regina and Henry both inspected the tattoo and they could see she was right. The changes were subtle but it seemed as if the knife tattoo was alive, ebbing and flowing.

"Okay, now time to break a rule" the blonde said cheerfully. She kneeled on the floor, pointing to the space just left of where the dagger was, so that the tattoo dagger pointed to the real one. Hilt to Hilt. She spoke a few words in a language that no one knew and both daggers started glowing black. The lights in the entire town flickered violently and Regina swore it looked as if the light was trying to be subsumed into the black glow that was rapidly becoming more on the blonde and the knife. The glowing stopped only to make way for the black fire that sprang to life on the blond and the knife. And this time Regina actually saw light being sucked into the fire. It halted abruptly and Emma stood. The biggest grin on her face.

"Blue, I'm going to release you know and give you the dagger. I want you to give me any order you want" and Emma did just that.

"Kill yourself" Blue instantly said.

Emma sighed knowingly and re-trapped the fairy and took the dagger back. She then gave it to Regina and asked the same of her. The brunette thought for a while, not wanting to skew whatever result the blonde was hoping for by telling her to do something she would want to do and not wanting to harm anyone else.

"Strangle me to death" she replied with a sad smile finally grasping what the blond had done. She had severed herself from the dagger.

Emma resisted with all that was in her but couldn't stop, she moved to the brunette raising her arms. She saw Regina looking completely confused and pleaded with her.

"Tell me to stop Regina!" she yelled, tears in her eyes as she approached her lover.

"Stop Emma" Regina screamed in confused terror and Emma sighed in relieve, her fingers only inches away from the brunettes throat.

"I don't understand" the brunette whispered.

"I altered the rules of the dagger. It will no longer control me when used by anyone, anyone except you. I wanted to prove to you that my love and trust in you is real and will never waver. This is the only way I could think of." She waved her hand and the knife floated into the air, liquefied and condensed into a simple small ring, the same colour of the knife, with the same intricate patterns and the Dark One's name still present. It then floated into Emma's hand who had kneeled facing Regina.

"Regina, my love. Will you do me the favour of fulfilling one of my biggest wishes as a child? To have someone to hold and to have someone to love, someone that loves me just as I am, broken and damaged. To have someone to wake up next to every morning and to have someone to fall asleep next to every night. Someone to share in the happiness and the sadness that life presents. Someone to love the light and dark parts of me. Will you become my wife?"

Regina was dimly aware, through her tears, of an orchestra playing background music somewhere as instruments softly floated above their heads. She nodded fiercely before remembering to speak.

"Yes, a million times yes. For now and always." She said as she rushed to kiss the blonde.

Emma smiled through the kiss her heart lightening up at the word 'yes'. She slipped the ring onto Regina's fingers and deeply kissed her fiancé again.

"I was going to wait to tell you this but while were still on high I might as well" the mayor started, "I'm pregnant"

If it was at all possible Emma smile grew larger and she fiercely kissed the brunette again. They had all the happiness in the world in that moment. Henry having seen the magic, the proposal and then hearing his mother saying she was pregnant, he was at a loss. He was overjoyed at everything and couldn't seem to decide what to do first, so he enthusiastically congratulated them with hugs and went to the kitchen to retrieve champagne along with a few glasses.

After they settled down, Emma noticed that David had silent tears of joy in his eyes and Blue even beamed at them. Unsurprisingly, Snow just glared at them. Emma released Blue and told her she was free to go as long as she didn't hurt the blonde's family in anyway. She let David go and asked him to stay for a while so she could speak to him. She transported Snow to the edge of town, once again. Relishing that she pissed that woman off so much in one night. David immediately congratulated the pair with a giant hug and Henry came in with glasses and an open bottle of champagne. They toasted and talked for a few minutes until Henry's stomach growled. Blushing he and Regina went to finish their dinner.

"So what did you want to talk about?" David questioned, serious now.

"Neal, I found him alone at the apartment while you were on shift" her anger present in her voice.

David sighed out and mumbled something along the lines of not again.

"She's done this before I take it?" Emma asked exasperated.

"Yes, she goes to the rabbit hole and often doesn't call anyone to watch him. I told her last time to stop or I would take Neal and leave." He said already trying to think of a place for them to live.

"You would leave her?" Emma asked curiously. David chuckled at her naivety.

"We may be true loves but that doesn't mean I am blind to her lacking areas. And being a father to my children has to come first. Why do you think I never stopped working at the station after you became the Dark One?"

"Never thought about it. Makes sense though"

"Thanks for taking care of Neal by the way. I'll take him now, we have suitcases to pack. If you need me I'll be at Granny's inn."

They said their goodbyes and David left carrying his son. Emma could hear the pickup start and drive off. She truly wished him good luck with dealing with Snow. It was late by now, Henry would probably be in bed and Regina would be waiting for her before sleeping. Emma skipped up the stairs eager to see her fiancé and her future child. When Emma entered their room Regina looked up from where she sat on the bed.

"What do you mean you're trying to remedy your immortality?" the brunette asked sadly.

 **A/N: INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE. Yes it is a cliff-hanger and I am an asshole. HAHAHA.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Once Upon A Time or anything affiliated with it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Lair and Punching Gods

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry it's late but I got a block and didn't know what to write. Also this story is going to be published once a week from now on, or more frequently depending on how fast I write. The reason is I just started another Multi chapter story, maybe you've seen it (*shameless promotion*), and I will be posting another one later today (*more shameless promotion*). Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please review and comment.**

Emma had expected her now fiancé to ask her about that, but had desperately hoped she would wait until the new day. She knew this would take some explaining and needed to find a way to explain right. She took a deep breath and thought for a few moments. Regina sat patiently on their bed waiting.

"You know how every day we eat and at night we go to sleep? Well I don't have to, as you know. I still eat out of habit and because it allows me to spend time with you guys. I lay in bed at night and cuddle you, but I don't sleep. The only time I sleep is after we've had _lots of fun_. I love being with you and holding you but I want to be able to wake up and see your face. I want to be able to grow old with you and finally be laid to rest with you. I've seen every Dark One's memories and all of them suffered because they couldn't die, I don't want that. I can make you immortal, but again everyone suffers from immortality. I can't stand the idea of you in pain. I love you so much and I know it sounds weird saying that living for ever is a curse, but it really is." The blonde finished with a few tears in her eyes.

Regina was stunned to say the least. Not once but twice today had the Dark One confessed her love for the mayor. She had proposed and made sure Regina knew that she trusted her, with her life. She would sacrifice her immortality for the brunette, she would literally give up a way to beat death for her. There was no way that she could be mad at the blonde for keeping secrets when all she did was prove herself again and again. Regina slowly rose from their bed, walked over to the blonde, cupped her face and kissed her slowly. Putting as much love as possible into the kiss. They kissed until the brunettes lungs burned and then rested their heads against each other.

"Let's put you to sleep." Regina said with a small smile.

The next morning Emma woke with her front pressed into Regina's back. She slowly caressed the brunette's shoulder and left a trail of kisses, before untangling their limbs and getting out of bed. She waved her hand and she was ready for the day. Sunday, no work today. She got down stairs without making a noise and took some ingredients from the fridge. Half an hour later both her son's and fiancés omelette were ready, with an extra one marked off limits. She stored them in the oven and leaned on the counter, suddenly feeling as if she had vertigo. After it passed she wondered what she was going to do first today, she needed to get a few ingredients for her contingency curse but she also needed to store them somewhere. Then she needed to retrieve someone. She could get restarted on ending her immortality after all that.

She poofed to Snow and Charming's place. Walked silently to the bedroom and peaked in. She saw Snow lying passed out on top of the covers and a few bottles littered about the room. David was nowhere there and a few of his things were gone and Neal also wasn't present. So he really had done it then. Bravo to him. She walked over to Snow and moved her hand to hover just above her head. Inching it down slowly, she got closer to her target. She closed her fingers around a single strand of hair and yanked it out. Snow didn't move a muscle. She poofed over to the inn and copied her procedure with David, slightly more gently. She put both hairs in a vail and watched as they mixed together to form bottled True Love. She poofed into Regina's vault and walked to her wall of hearts. All of them still beating strongly. She focussed on a random brick just in the middle of the wall and used it as an anchoring point when she created her pocket dimension. She stepped into it and saw only white for what she guessed was forever in any direction. She imagined it looking more like her home study except with more storage and when she looked again it had morphed itself into looking like that.

She put the two vails, one with the Blue fairies light magic in it and the other containing true love, into a chest before locking it with more magic. One more ingredient and she would have everything she needed, just in case. But that would have to wait, as the source of the ingredient was probably still sleeping and he looked so cute sleeping, not even Cora would dare wake him. Emma walked out her pocket dimension. She walked out the vault and to Henry Mills, Regina's father, grave.

"Time to come back old man." She whispered emotionlessly.

Emma waved her hands in an anti-clockwise fashion, muttering an incantation and reversed time by an hour. She felt a familiar feeling of Vertigo hit her for the second time that morning, or first depending on your understanding of time manipulation. She summoned a knife and cut her palm open, letting it bleed onto the tomb stone. She whispered a few words in an unknown language and poured her magic into the tombstone. She smiled when the portal opened. She knew about the tombstones in the underworld and also knew that Hades often felt some twisted joy at putting such an easy way into the afterlife right in front of everyone. Him being too egomaniacal to realise someone might actually figure it out and use it. Connecting the living world with the afterlife by what were essentially tunnels. Suddenly her blonde hair was whipping in a dry warm arm instead of a cold air. She looked around and saw Storybrooke, looking war-torn in the red light of a permeantly setting sun. She would need to move fast, she only had an hour before someone realised she was gone. She walked around and headed to this world's Granny's. Entering everyone looked at her and started whispering amongst themselves.

"I'm looking for Henry Mills!" she roared allowing her magic to create a bit of fear.

"I- I am Henry Mills." An old man stuttered, he was balding on top with tuffs of fur on the side of his head. She instantly recognised his chocolate eyes and nose, they were the same as Regina's and oddly enough Henry's.

The blonde grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him out and towards the graveyard. Just when they entered she stopped and turned around to face him, letting his arm go.

"I'm so sorry about that, it's just that I'm on a deadline and I don't want to waste time here. I'm Emma, and I would like to ask you a question." She said so sincerely the old man instantly forgave her.

"Pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage." She replied nervously. She really wanted Regina's father to like her.

"Well, then I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't decide for my daughter, she does and always has. But for what it's worth I would give it to you. It's pretty obvious you love her, coming to this place just to ask permission." He chuckled.

"Good to know, don't really know what I would have done if you said no. I already asked her to marry me and she already said yes." The blonde chuckled.

"If I can ask a favour tell her I love her." He said once they started moving to his tombstone again.

"Tell her yourself, I came to take you back."

"But how?" he asked confused.

"Yes, how where you going to accomplish that, my dear little Dark One?" a smirking Hades questioned, leaning against the tombstone they needed.

"Oh, Easily. That's how. You see all you gods are a bit moronic when it comes to the finer details."

"Let's assume you can, what lets you think I'll allow it?" he said while strolling over to them.

"This." Emma retorted and punched him in the eye. Flipping him to the ground and kicking him a few times. She then restrained him with a spell that wouldn't last long on a god. She moved with Henry to the tombstone and repeated what she had done above. She knew the rule was that anyone could leave the underworld as long as they were replaced by another living being of equal status or higher. What all the gods had missed was that when Hades was exiled to this place he was still technically alive, so technically someone was allowed to leave. When the cold wind whipped her hair she smiled, they were back. Nothing was wrong. She glanced at her watch and saw they had a few more moments until they were back in their proper time location.

"We have to wait a few minutes before doing anything." She said jovially, sitting on someone's tombstone.

"Okay. Tell me about yourself, please. I would like to get to know the woman that has captured my daughter's heart."

"The long version is a bit too long, so short version is I'm the product of Snow White and Prince Charming's true love, the saviour prophesised by Rumpelstiltskin to break the curse your daughter cast and currently I'm the Dark One." She laughed when his eyes grew wider at every piece of information.

"Well I did not expect that." He replied shocked.

He took a few moments to process the information and was about to speak when the blonde said they could get going now. They poofed into a foyer of a home he didn't know. He followed the blonde to what he would guess was the kitchen, form the smells coming from it. He walked in after her and smiled when he saw his the back of his daughter's head. He was home now, for her.

"Hello, my dear. Where were you this early in the morning?" Regina asked back still turned to Emma and unknowingly her father. She felt Emma hold her from behind.

"I was out getting a gift for you."

"And what could you possibly get me that trumps this?" she said wiggling the finger with the Dark One ring on it.

"Turn around and see for yourself." Emma replied happily, knowing Regina would be happy after the initial shock.

The blonde let her go and took a few steps back. Regina turned and her eyes landed on her father.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hello Regina." He replied smiling widely at his daughter.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Once Upon A Time of anything affiliated with it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Weddings and Beatings

**A/N: Hi everyone. Enjoy the new chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited: Fictionxrality, JennieJones, KarenDani4Ever, Shakka DV, StevieNicks1, beverlie4055, jjay91 and chelseag123. Also thanks to those that reviewed. Please comment and review.**

Regina could not comprehend what she saw. Here standing in their kitchen, was a balding overweight man dressed in garb from the enchanted forest. He looked exactly like he did the last time she saw him, standing tall and looking at her with eyes of love and pride. He looked like her father, he stood like her father and smiled at her like her father. Her father was dead, she had killed him. How was it possible that her father was standing in front of her then? She had learnt long ago that death was permanent, he shouldn't be able to stand there or anywhere really. When he spoke she could not see anymore, tears flooding out of her eyes. She raced to him and gave him a crushing hug fearing if she ever let go he would be gone again. She screamed and mumbled apologies for murdering him.

"Don't ever apologise for that, you did what you had to. I am glad you did, looks like you got everything you ever needed." He reassured quietly. He shot a look of gratitude to the blonde as she left to give father and daughter some time alone.

Emma walked up to Henry's room and entered to see him still lying in bed reading a book. He was always reading, claiming it was research for how to a better author.

"Hey Ma, didn't hear you guys wake up." He said placing the book down to see his mother leaning on the door.

"Been awake for hours, your mother is in the kitchen already. Made an omelette for you by the way. Also I think there is someone you'll want to meet downstairs."

"Thanks, who's downstairs that I haven't met yet. More skeletons form your closet?" he asked playfully.

"Your mothers." Emma snorted. He could not have been more spot on.

This got him curious and he raced to the door to go to the kitchen. Emma thinking Regina should have a few more minutes froze him in place and counted to three hundred and ten seconds. She unfroze him and moved out of his way. He took the stairs two at a time, almost toppling over. He ran into the kitchen to see an old man hugging his mother. He stood there awkwardly, his mother rarely liked people enough to allow physical contact let alone a hug. Whoever he was he had to be important. His mother spotted him and waved him to stand closer.

"Henry," she spoke to them both, "I would like you to meet Henry. Daddy this is my son, Henry this is your grandfather."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." He started using the best manners his mother had taught him.

"Grandpa, please. Nice to meet you to."

The younger Henry started to frown as his mother's words sank in. She had told him once that her father was dead and the book had confirmed it, so how was he here? His blonde mother walked in and he turned to her expectantly, they had a mental conversation saying she would tell them all later.

"I'm really happy he is here, but how Emma?" Regina asked. Emma sighed inwardly, she wanted the familiarity breakfast brought before explaining it all.

Emma moved them all to the living room and started to explain. Only stopping when Regina scolded her for doing something as reckless as travelling to the underworld alone and the younger Henry squealing in excitement that she had beaten up Hades. He also blushed profusely after having made the sound.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"I wanted to ask him for his blessing, I also wanted you to be able to participate in the father-daughter dance at the wedding. I know you always regretted what you did and there is no reason anymore, so maybe you can let go of just a little self-hatred and see what I see in you."

"You really are the most perfect partner ever." Regina said walking over and kissing her deeply, pouring all her love, pride, admiration and everything else into the kiss. Not thinking she'll ever be able to thank the blonde.

"Now we have to plan a wedding, don't we?" Emma said after a few minutes of silence, trying and having failed to recover from that kiss.

It was a month later and they finally had gotten together a basic outline for the wedding. It would be held on the pier, on one of the warmer days after the baby came. The colours would be a lavender purple and black, black being the blondes favourite colour, to everyone's shock. Emma would stand by the altar with David being the head best man and two other groomsmen, or grooms-people as the blonde called them. Regina would be led in by her father, her maid of honour being Maleficent her oldest friend and two other bridesmaids. They had decided that Gold would officiate. Laughing at the irony that the man known for making deals would help them make the most important deal between them. They asked Henry to the ring bearer and he immediately agreed. Granny had thankfully said yes to watching the baby while attending the funeral, a special spell would be placed on the babies clothing that allowed only Granny to hear the baby and vice versa. From there everyone would be invited back to the mansion where the reception would be held in the massive back garden. Following that they would poof to their still to be determined honeymoon destination with their baby, Henry staying behind for school.

"Hello dear." Regina spoke into the phone as she walked into the hospital. Today was her first appointment with the OB-GYN, so far she had felt almost no symptoms except this last week where it had hit her like a truck.

"Hey Gina, just finishing up here then I'll see you at the hospital." Emma said knowingly. Regina rolled her eyes, lovingly annoyed that the other woman always knew what she was thinking.

"I can see you rolling your eyes at me." Emma continued.

"How did you know that?" She asked suddenly wary the woman could actually read her mind. She heard the dial tone coming through her phone.

"Because I can see you." Emma said grabbing Regina pulling her into a long kiss on her lips.

The appointment had gone well, their doctor explaining to them everything they needed to know about the pregnancy and warning them to keep away from stressful situations. Emma was delighted at that, meaning she could poof away Snow to the edge of town whenever she got to near. As they walked out Emma greeted Regina with a deep kiss on her lips and poofed back to the station. Regina kept walking to her car, happiness coursing through her. She spotted Robin leaning heavily on her car.

"Regina! I've come to win you back!" he yelled slurring his words.

"Robin as sweet as that is, I'm happy with Emma."

"No! You are mine!" he slurred again roughly grabbing her arm and squeezing with bruising force.

"Emma!" she yelled summoning the blonde to help her.

Emma poofed to her and took only a moment to see what was happening. She yanked Robin off her fiancé and threw him over the roof of her car. She turned to Regina and calmed her down with a tight hug. She poofed her home and walked around the car in the parking lot to where Robin was stumbling into a fighting position. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, back handing him hard enough to split his lip. That would have been the end but she was seeing red now.

"Not to bright are you Pinecone?" She mocked, waiting for him to stand again.

Once he stood she punched him in the ribcage, hearing a satisfying crack. She yelled at him to leave Regina alone, not caring that a crowd was gathering around them. She continued to punch him, hearing breaks and whimpers along the way. Finally she lifted him into the air, the darkened and stormy sky intensifying the moment, by the throat with a single hand, feeding her muscles magic to make her stronger.

"Listen very closely Pinecone. I'm not going to kill you, I wouldn't do that to your son, but I will if you ever even look at Regina again. I will slit your throat with my nails, I will dig out your intestines and feed them to you. I will torture you for days and when you finally feel death coming for you, I will save you." She paused to let her words sink in, her face matching the pitch black shy above, "Then I will do it all over again."

She dropped him and he crumpled to the floor. She poofed home, not noticing the pool of blood surrounding him. When she arrived she searched the house for the brunette woman. She finally found her in their bed, sobbing through the blanket. She opened the covers and climbed in behind her, hugging her as close as their bodies would allow without hurting her. She secretly fed magic into her to slowly calm her down. After a while the sobbing had turned into snivelling and eventually soft snoring. Emma stayed where she was, not willing to let her love wake up alone.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Once Upon A Time or anything affiliated with it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Conditions and Strippers

**Chapter 11: Conditions and Strippers**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know. Please review and comment.**

It had been a few more months, with Regina now nearing the end of her second trimester. The first trimester had been rough on her, she had been having constant mood swings and severe morning sickness. The mood swings had gotten so bad that at one point the younger Henry had started to avoid her altogether, without her knowledge obviously, and Emma had found her crying at a bowl of oranges because they weren't orange enough. The second trimester had gone much better, though Regina complained that her breasts had gotten better which the blonde more than a little eagerly said was only positive for everyone involved. By which she meant her and the brunette. Which all in all helped when the brunettes libido returned at almost twice fold, which left the blonde with a permanent dopey grin.

The same dopey grin she was now wearing as she walked to Granny's to meet David. She had almost mansion size news to tell him. As she continued to walk up the main street she spotted Snow yelling bloody murder about the end of days coming at Emma's hand. She had started riling people up against the blonde the day after the blonde had hospitalised Robin. Leaving him with several broken ribs, two fractures in his left arm, severe neck bruising, a dislocated hip and a nasty cut on his forehead. Most people ignored Snow, knowing and at least accepting the reason the blonde attacked him, she had told them the next day, but she had a small following by now. As soon as Snow caught sight of Emma walking she screamed into the megaphone for her gathering to turn and gaze upon the face of the Dark One. Her mood was ruined now but the dopey grin refused to leave, so to provoke Snow a little she waved and smiled widely.

It obviously had the desired effect as Snow threw down the microphone and ran to Emma, ready to swing. Emma pretended to be scared and called for help, before waving her hand and poofing the brunette to the edge of town. She really drew immense satisfaction from this. It was one of the reasons she was happier these days, she would whenever she felt a more negative emotion poof Snow to the edge of town to make herself feel better. She finally reached the diner and went in. Seeing David seated at one of the booths with Neal. She smiled widely while greeting them and pulled her brother onto her lap.

"So what did you want to speak about?" he started.

"I want to ask if you are happy with your current living situation. Staying at the inn."

"It's not ideal but I don't really have any other options so I would have to say yes."

"And if there were other options?"

"As long as they benefit Neal I would take it in a heartbeat."

"Well then you have other options now. Regina and Henry are moving in with me, she wants to because according to her she has always felt alone in the mansion. So the mansion is virtually open and we want you to live there for the foreseeable future with Neal. If you do say yes there are a few conditions. Firstly you would be sharing it with her father, secondly and this one is from me, Snow is never allowed there. If you two reconcile, you move out and live with her. She may never set foot in that house with your permission. Thirdly, seeing as it is so big, we may from time to time let more people stay there, family or honorary family. None of these are negotiable. So what do you say?"

David remained silent for a few minutes to process the information and pensively think through the options at hand.

"I'll agree, on two conditions of my own and an answer to a question. The first is that I pay monthly rent, we can work on a fair price later and we have a written contract. I do trust you and Regina, I just prefer it like this in case I ever need to show Snow the written rules. My question is what I should do if I find Snow in the house and can't get her to leave. I know I'm stronger but I can't use force against her."

"The conditions are fine though I don't want you to pay and if Snow is there and refuses to leave, call me and I'll poof her to the edge of town."

"You really do enjoy that and while you may not want me to pay, I will. I will not freely live off anyone else. I will save until I can buy a house for me and Neal."

"Okay, let's get lunch and start with rent negotiations. And I do enjoy it, I look forward to it every day."

After almost an hour of them arguing back and forth, the blonde trying to keep it as small as possible and the man trying to get it higher than normal, they settled on a final amount both were happy with. Emma magicked a long parchment into existence with their entire deal written on it, including the set rules and conditions and the rent price which David made sure to check was what they agreed on and not lower. He read through it twice and signed. He and his daughter spoke a few more minutes, mostly pleasantries and how Neal was taking the separation, before he picked up his sleeping son and greeted his daughter. Emma left the diner with the original contract, having given him a duplicate, when she rushed back into the diner having forgotten to do something.

"Granny, where is Ruby?"

"She just finished her shift, she should be heading to her apartment."

"Thanks." Emma yelled as she ran out and headed in the direction of Ruby's apartment.

After a few blocks she finally caught up with the brunette. "Ruby!" she yelled and the other woman turned to face her.

"Hey Em." She greeted her best friend.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question. Will you be one of my groomsmen?"

"Yes" she replied in her most serious voice before squealing and jumping up and down while hugging the blonde. "I'll even get you a stripper for you bachelor party! Like they do on those shows!"

"No, no. Strippers really aren't necessary." The blonde vehemently stated.

"You get no say! Strippers!" she yelled joyously, earning a few odd looks.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Emma sighed, exasperated.

"Strippers!" Ruby yelled again, still smiling.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related or affiliated to Once Upon A Time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting the Message and Name

**Chapter 12: Getting the Message and Names**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. There is also a favour I would like to ask but that will be at the bottom, so that it makes sense. Please review and comment.**

Emma and Regina had finalised all their wedding details, finally. The pier would be cleaned the day before so that it would look brand new and the dwarves had offered to setup all the things the couple had for the wedding. Emma was hesitant at first but Regina had assured her the dwarves had been very good at it in the Enchanted Forest. They thanked the dwarves and showed them the exact layout. Gold had confirmed with a laugh to officiate the wedding, finding the irony actually funny. That had freaked them out but apparently a non-Dark One Gold was a much more sunny and hopeful person. The wedding items they got matched their vision flawlessly, the lavender purple and black looked perfect together. David, Ruby and Ashley had all thankfully agreed to be grooms-people. Maleficent and Katherine had excitedly agreed and Zelena had sort of inserted herself into the last slot even though the brunette had planned to ask her. Henry had already received the rings and hid them somewhere so his mothers could not peak at their own, much to their annoyance. Emma had even lightly threatened him, promising to burn all his books if he didn't show her. He had stood his ground and she had apologised. David had moved in to the mansion with Neal and Henry senior. He had thankfully had the foresight to maintain the garden to even a better standard than Regina had. This had cut the cost on having to hire someone to do it for the wedding. When they asked him how he had done it so perfectly he had replied that he had always loved working on the farm and had taken over some areas of the garden when he and Snow had ruled the White Kingdom. The couple had set the date for a few weeks after the birth, knowing with magic they could get the brunette's body back to health and previous shape in a couple of days. They only had to wait so long because Regina refused to let Emma help on the dress, she wanted it to be a surprise. Emma had gotten her own perfectly tailored suit from a little shop in Paris, it was pitch black and hand sown by a defected Argentinian with crippling arthritis in his hundred and two year old body. Emma had fallen I love with it and firmly believed if she could she would only wear it for the rest of her immortality.

The third trimester had seen more growth to the brunette. Her breast were now double d's, which made the blonde truly happy and the brunette pouty. Her ankles swelled constantly and Emma had considered magicking a bed into the bathroom as it seemed the mayor was constantly urinating. Where all the liquid came from in the first place no one knew. They were expecting the baby any day now and Regina had taken an extended maternity leave until after they returned. She had trained her assistant to be better and manage better at running the town. The woman seemed reluctant but at least agreed to do it until they returned. Emma really had to repay that woman somehow. Currently the couple were sitting on the couch, snuggled together and watching a film about a woman who had been a bridesmaid well over twenty times. Emma had confessed one night she was a closet romantic and loved this film. Out the corner of her eye she saw Regina flinch again. The brunette claimed she had been having Braxton Hicks contractions all day. Just when the main leads where at a bar and were about to sing the brunette turned the blondes face and kissed her.

"Emma, my water just broke." She said as calmly as possible, she could still hear the imaginary pop her body had made.

She watched as the blondes eyes grew comically large and her mouth move without producing sound. Emma scrambled up and ran to the downstairs closet to fetch the bags they had packed. A baby bag with a few items, the brunette's bag with comfy clothes and a camera. She got them all and poofed them to the hospital as she called their OB-GYN to inform her. She raced back to Regina and poofed them to the hospital, where the brunette was placed in wheelchair and taken to be examined. Emma hastily called her father so that he could fetch Henry from school and come here along with the other Henry and Neal also. When the blonde finally saw them, it only took a second for all of them to hurriedly hug. Everyone anxious about news, the blonde had to explain there was none yet. Then the worst possible interruption that could happen decided to happen. Snow ran into the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked with contempt and hate rolling off her in waves.

"I am here for the birth of my grandson, even though he will be a monster. Family is always there for family."

Everyone stood there looking at Snow with utter shock, even the older Henry who had been told about everything since his death. The whole complicated messed up history. The blonde was the first to react, she burst out laughing so bad she fell to the floor and laughed for ten minutes while rolling around. As she composed herself she rubbed a way a few tears. She had never before laughed so hard that she had cried. She took one look at Snow's perplexed face and laughed again. The others just stood there irate at Snow and worried for Emma.

"You can't be serious. OMG! She is! She seriously believes she would be allowed here after everything!" Emma laughed out again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Snow asked obliviously stunned.

"Are you really so blind? For months you have been nothing but rude and mean to me. You invaded my home and tried to kidnap me. You turned people against me because you thought I was going to go evil. Are you really so blind to think that after even just that, I would let you be here?"

"I am not blind and it's nothing more than what you deserve. You're a villain." Snow retorted simply, knowing in the end she would always be right.

The younger Henry would normally not get involved in a fight between them but he had had enough and saw red. He punched Snow solidly across the jaw and immediately regretted it as pain sprouted across his knuckles. Everyone looked at him shocked. The blonde stood there, conflicted. She knew she had to be angry and teach him that violence is never the answer but she couldn't be. He had just defended her honour and given one heck of a punch. Perfect form with just the right amount of power.

"See I told you he came from a bad seed!" Snow bellowed furious at her unwanted grandson. "You and that slut probably just corrupted him more!"

Emma poofed her to the edge of town. She then turned to her son. He looked extremely guilty so she smiled at him. She was full of nothing but pride at him.

"Thank you, kid. I appreciate it. Normally I would have to punish you but I'm guessing the pain in your hand is enough. David can you take him to the emergency room, he probably sprained a few metacarpals. Thanks again." She winked at her son, she couldn't be prouder. She looked at the older Henry and saw pride in his eyes too.

"Sir,-" she started.

"Father." He once again interjected. He wanted her to know that if she chose so, she could see him as a father.

"Henry, I need to go deal with Snow. Please stay here and let me know if there is any news. Remember to call me press two and the green button." They had been trying to get him on board with this realms amenities, so he had one of the simplest cell phone's they could find.

"Will do. Don't be too long."

Emma poofed to the edge of town and found Snow about thirty metres on, rubbing her jaw.

"SNOW!" Emma called.

The other woman turned and looked overjoyed to see her. Probably thinking the blonde was here to apologise and let her be part of the birth. She ran to the blonde without open arms. She only stopped when a fist connected to the other side of her jaw. She fell sprawled out in front of the blonde. The blonde walked up to the woman as soon as she began to crawl away. She kicked her once in her side, forcing her to roll over and painfully wheeze. Emma went and sat down cross legged on the brunette's stomach.

"So, just to be clear. What have we learnt today? How about you, Snow?" The blonde said in a sickly sweet teacher tone.

"What? No answer. Oh no! Looks like someone didn't pay attention." The blonde faked a pout. Gripping Snow's face hard, she forced the woman to stare into her unblinking eyes. "Okay so our lesson today was, one: do not insult my family, two: you are not allowed to participate or even come close to family events or gatherings, three: no one likes you and what was the last one. Well done! You're right. If you come near us again, I WILL END YOU" she whispered the last part like a true psychopath.

She could see the fear run through the woman, tears spilling out her eyes. She smiled at this and noticed the bloody storm clouds had appeared again. They always did when she was threatening someone. She stood up and just before she returned to the hospital she dug through Snow's pocket as the woman slowly crawled, too petrified to walk, and found her phone. Which she promptly crushed. She poofed back to the hospital and sat next to the older Henry. While waiting she cast a special spell that would alert her and also poof anyone that entered the hospital that wished to do her or her family harm to the edge of town. A half hour later the doctor came in and said it was time.

Emma alone followed the doctor to the room her second child would be born in. She saw Regina lay back as she again refused medicine to slightly ease the labour pains.

"Hey gorgeous." Emma said happily.

"Hi. Why is there blood on your hands?" she questioned through breaths.

"I'll tell you later. You ready?"

"As long as you're here." Regina sighed in happiness.

Apparently 'as long as you are here' only lasted until the baby decided to start popping out. Then it turned into screams of 'I hate you', 'I will kill you for doing this to me' and enough cursing to make a sailor blush until kingdom come. Emma flinched at every contraction as with each one the brunette would squeeze harder and the blonde was sure she had heard bones break four contractions ago.

"EMMA! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU COULD DIE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she screamed in pain, she wished she had taken the drugs they had offered.

"I love you too." Emma whispered as she stroked the brunette's sweaty forehead with her unbroken hand.

After another hour the baby was finally part of this world. Lying across Regina sleeping contently as her brunette mother cried from happiness. The blonde looked lovingly at them, the disgust at having to cut the umbilical cord fading away. She stayed with them and asked a nurse to call in her family. She was thankful she had put up a shield as she felt Snow and a few acolytes try and enter a few times during the birth. When the rest of their family joined along with Ruby, Maleficent, Zelena, Katherine and Fred and Granny everyone vied to hold the baby. As David was holding the baby, Granny looked at the two second time mothers expectantly.

"What?" Emma asked trying not to sweat under the penetrating gaze.

"What is the baby's name?" She asked.

 **A/N: I want to ask you to come up with the gender and name of the baby. I purposely avoided using pronouns with the child. The one I like most will be picked. Please do this, I suck at names. If I had to name the baby it would probably be something ridiculous.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Once Upon A Time or affiliated with it.**


	13. Chapter 13: SSSM and Paternity Tests

**Chapter 13: SSSM and Paternity Tests**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks to all those that suggested names, I chose a combination I quite liked from the pile. Hope you enjoy. Please review and comment.**

Emma and Regina had agreed on a name months ago. They had refused to tell anyone the name or even the gender of the baby, even the younger Henry who had hoped for a little brother. They had painted their new little girls room a dark purple with gold trimmings. The furniture matched so that neither colour dominated or stood out unpleasingly to the eye. They had gotten all the necessities and more. The baby shower had brought in a lot of clothes, most surprisingly nice and the right size for a new-born. So they had been able to spend more on toys, even if they both agreed to never again mention the amount, and other supplies.

Emma looked at Regina and nodded. Regina understood the nod and prepared herself to speak. She took a quick peak at her child still in David's arms. Her soft gold hair was exactly like her Dark One mother's and her eyes screamed Regina, people could almost drowned in those chocolate orbs. Her skin was a pleasant mix from both her mothers.

"Her name is Spencer Shelby Swan-Mills." She said with a bright smile. Everyone in the room returned it with their own beams.

"She's adorable." Katherine said and then almost fainted when the little girl yawned.

Everyone agreed and congratulated the couple, leaving with remarks that she looked cute and would be a heartbreaker someday, which had inwardly made Emma promise to murder any boys that came near Spencer. Now it was just the two mothers and their new little girl. The younger Henry would be staying over at the mansion for the night. They all slept that night soundly.

The following day Regina was released and Emma was ecstatic to drive them home, with Spencer in the new chair they had installed. They had gotten home just in time as Spencer started crying, it was feeding time. Regina walked with her daughter to the living room and sat on the recliner. She pulled her shirt up and let the child clamp onto a nipple. The slight pain she felt was numbed out by the joy of providing sustenance for a life she had created. She felt the blonde watching her and turned to see half formed tears in those green eyes. She smiled at her almost wife and crooked a finger to bring her closer. The blonde walked over and sat on the side, kissing her wife's temple.

"Thank you, dear." The brunette said in an almost bashful voice.

"Why are you saying thank you?" the blonde asked confused. She hadn't done anything thank worthy of late.

"For giving me this child. Our child."

"If that was true then I should be thanking you. Thank you, Regina." She said letting a tear drop that landed on the baby's little forehead and kissing her fiancés temple.

"Mom! Ma! Are you home!?" Henry called from the foyer.

"In here!" Emma called a little softer, not wanting to startle little Spencer.

Henry walked in and immediately walked out calling out that he never wanted to see that again and he was going to search for something to clean the image out of his mind. He came back a few minutes later and asked if it was safe to come in. He was obviously referring to whether or not the breastfeeding was finished and as Spencer Shelby Swan-Mills was currently asleep, they would hazard to guess it was. Both mothers rolled their eyes and said yes.

"So how is my little sister doing today?" he asked chipper.

"She's fine so far, a little angel." The brunette replied.

"That's good, can I ask a favour?"

"I don't know, can you?" The blonde retorted. She saw both her fiancé and son roll their eyes and lean their heads to the right. She knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough, I can't take not knowing anymore! Gina, do you have some of these in your vault?" She asked holding up a page that had been in her pocket.

"Yes? What could you possibly need those for?"

"You'll see in a little while." Emma said just before vanishing in a puff of smoke. She reappeared again a few minutes later brandishing a new picnic basket that was filled with ingredients. She walked to the kitchen and turned on the stove, to the highest setting. She looked for the biggest pot she could find before magicking an even bigger one filled with water. She threw in the ingredient she needed, in their exact amounts, and enchanted large wooden spoon to stir the pot. The three others had followed her in and Regina had placed their daughter into one of the many bassinettes they had littered in the house. Both brunettes stood to attention and waited for the pensively oblivious blonde to explain. When nothing came, Regina walked to Emma and kissed her deeply, it was loving even if Henry had purposefully turned around to avoid seeing it. That seemed to snap the blonde out of her mind.

"Emma, dear. What are you doing?"

"Making a magic paternity test." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever for?" The brunette had briefly thought Emma suspected her of cheating but those were her own insecurities talking. She knew the blonde trusted her and she trusted the blonde.

"Henry. I can't take not knowing anymore. When we first met I had thought that if I had ever seen you two on the street I would think you to be his biological mother. I mean he looks just like you, he even has the same ears. Then there are all these mannerisms he has, just like yours. At first I thought that he just picked them up from you but the amount of them tells me it has to be genetic on some level. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how and every time you two do something similar I want to lose it. I need to know. So this potion will be applied to his head and two blobs on his wrists. The one on his forehead will act almost like a controller to the others, it will tell them who to look for and they will land on those two people. His biological parents. If the one doesn't go anywhere then we know he was Neal's."

"Emma, looking the same and acting the same doesn't mean we are related by blood." She said sadly, she wanted more than anything that that future blob would land on her but she knew it would never.

"I know that and for the longest time I had to tell myself that, but I can't ignore it anymore. I need to know, I'll go crazy if I don't. We are doing this."

"Okay." The brunette relented.

After an hour the potion was finally ready. Emma placed a large amount on her son's forehead and two large blobs on his wrist. They immediately lit up in a black light colour and hovered just above him, the one slowly floated to the blonde and smeared itself across her forehead. It was surprisingly cold to the touch. The other one remained hovering for a few seconds and then spun in angry little circles. Almost as if it was trying to work out something. Then I halted again and everyone watched with trepidation as it smeared itself across Regina's forehead. The brunette instantly broke down crying from confusion and happiness. Henry ran and hugged her as tight as he could, the guilt he had felt was tenfold now. Emma stood there whispering loudly that she was right and that she had known all along. After ten minutes of this Regina needed to know how this was possible.

"How? Emma. How can this be?" Regina asked her fiancé and love.

"No idea, though I would guess time travel. Point is I was right. I knew it, I knew it. I should have done this ages ago."

"What do you mean time travel?" Henry asked.

"Well if we are your biological parents then it would mean we conceived you. We would only be able to do that after we had met and as the first time we met was by you that means we conceive you after you introduced us. So it means sometime in the future we conceive you, I go back in time and transfer you to my younger self. Probably just before I went to prison."

"That makes almost no sense but enough to be at least plausible."

"But why would we give him up like that?" Regina interjected.

"I don't know, yet. More mysteries. Yeah!" She whispered in joy. "For now though we need to heal you so we can get married."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Longing and Punishments

**Chapter 14: Longing and Punishments**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. I know that I missed a few days but I was trying to catch up with the show. Anyways here is the new chapter. Please review and comment.**

"Just so you know this isn't what I wanted." Emma whispered to an entranced Ruby.

"Shut up and enjoy the show." Ruby retorted cheekily, her eyes never leaving the female stripper's outline.

Emma smiled and decided as soon as she got back from her honeymoon she would help the brunette currently ogling a stripper to get her own girlfriend. David had almost left the bachelorette party but had stayed for his daughter. Though he sat facing a wall with a vehement blush on his face. Ashley was still there but not as entranced as Ruby. Emma felt weird looking at another woman who was half naked. It made her long for Regina, whose body had been quick to heal once the magic healing sessions had started. She had also lost all the weight she had gained while pregnant, except her breasts had stayed as large. Much to her dismay and the blonde's immense satisfaction. The party was simple over all with food, drinks and good company. And of course a stripper. Emma hoped Regina's was going as good if not better.

Regina sighed in contentment. Her bridesmaids had opted that for the party they all go and get pampered at a new spa that one of the residents had opened with the help of the townspeople. She was currently being messaged so well she felt like never leaving. Maleficent and Zelena were taking sauna and Katherine was having a facial. They were even allowed to drink wine in here. She really couldn't wish for a better evening.

The next morning the fiancés woke next to each other and resolved to spend as much time together as possible. Tonight they would have to part ways and not see each other until their wedding the day after tomorrow. So they showered together for a long while that morning. They spent the rest of the day relaxing by each other both doing their own thing. That night all of Regina's bridesmaids came and swept her away. David and Neal shortly arrived after that and playing with Neal gave the blonde a brief reprieve from missing her almost wife. But Neal had to go sleep and David had to make sure he was. Emma also went to bed but more to be alone in her suffering. After a long while of tossing and turning she gave up. She needed to see the brunette. She walked to the mirror and enchanted it, an image of a sullen looking Regina lying in bed popped up. Emma poofed herself to stand in front of her.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly but gladly. Her eyes cheering up a bit.

"I missed you too much." The blonde whispered back.

"Good, I missed you too. Climb in and lets sleep." The blonde immediately jumped on the brunette and gave her a deep kiss before rolling over and under the covers. They both immediately fell into their normal spooning positions and Regina slept while Emma got lost in thought.

The following day passed in a blur. Emma went and inspected the docks which was being cleaned marvellously. She cast the same spell that she had at the hospital to keep anyone out that intended to do any harm to her or her family. She then poofed to the mansion and did the same. She opted to walk back to her house as it would clear her mind. That had been a mistake she decided once she saw Snow walking up to her. She groaned and waited for the onslaught of words or fists to happen. The clouds above already darkening and swirling.

"Hi Emma, I came to apologise for everything. How I acted to you and Regina and Henry and the baby. Also for what I said. I know it doesn't make up for it but maybe one day you can forgive me." She finished and Emma felt of balance for a moment. She had not expected this. No one changed that fast. She studied the woman carefully trying to find anything that would indicate she was lying. Her posture was relaxed and open, even friendly. She wasn't twitching and then she moved her hand slightly with a crooked finger. That was odd but it didn't show her anything. Deciding the woman may actually be sincere she opened her mouth to speak. That's when she felt an arrow attempt to pierce her skin from behind. She turned and saw a scared looking pinecone. So the pinecone and Snow had teamed up to kill her. They most definitely did not understand the concept of immortality. She sighed heavily and turned to see Snow also holding a bow with a notched arrow.

"Just leave me alone!" She groaned out like a petulant child, her voice laced with irritation.

"Once you're dead we will." Snow retorted and let the arrow fire at the blonde's heart.

Emma let it hit her chest and shatter, she almost laughed at the expression on Snow's face. This woman really never did think past her first step. She actually pitied them for what was to come. She waved her hands and trapped them both, paralysed from the neck down. She moved them together, shoulder to shoulder. She looked at Robin.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"She'll take me back if I'm the only one left wanting her, if you're not here." He said meekly, tears forming in his eyes.

"So you would be willing to make her suffer just so you would be happy?"

"Yes." He whispered, regretting not succeeding and thinking he was going to die.

"Let's take a look!" She laughed manically. She shoved her hand into his chest and rummaged round just to make him suffer. She roughly yanked his heart out and looked at it. There in the centre was a little black spot. "Well, would you look at that. Someone has a dark spot." She sighed loudly. Shaking her head and throwing it high above her head a couple of times. She squeezed it hard and revelled in the shrieks he made. She finally relented and shoved it back into his chest.

"Just go and don't let there be a next time." She let him fall a few feet backwards and watched as he scampered away, briefly reminding her of a rat. She turned and looked at Snow. She sighed again and magicked a plush chair behind her so that she could sit.

She could feel the glare she was receiving, she couldn't see it as her head was in her hands and she was leaning forward, but she could feel it. After what seemed like hours but was probably a few minutes, she still couldn't decide what to do with Snow, she could poof her to the edge of town again but that was obviously not working anymore, she could maybe torture her but what would the repercussions be to that. No she needed to punish the woman in a way that would hurt her but no one would believe and leave no marks. She thought for a while and finally made a decision. She stood up and walked to the floating Snow, pressing her thumb to the woman's forehead she closed her eyes. Searching the brunette's mind she found all she needed.

"Listen closely, I'm going to put all the worst memories of your life on a loop in your mind, you'll see and hear them for twenty-four hours, no matter what you do. This is your punishment. Hopefully you will learn now. Leave me alone, leave my family alone and leave my friends alone. Goodbye Snow." Emma finished with a smug smile and began the punishment. She poofed away hearing thunder crackle and lowly sobs.

She checked that everything on her end of the wedding was ready and then sent a text to her almost wife asking if she wanted company tonight. She knew she would get a no but she had to try. She looked at her phone when it chimed and there was the no. She sighed, tonight was going to be a long night. At least after tomorrow they would never have to spend a night alone again if they didn't want to. She couldn't wait for their wedding.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Weddings, Honeymoons and

**Chapter 15: Weddings, Honeymoons and Returns.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. I also don't like this chapter over all, I feel as if it doesn't flow organically and is forced so I will be changing it later, not the events, just how it is written. Please review and comment.**

Emma stood at the end of a long black walkway, next to a well-dressed Gold under a large wooden archway, decorated with white and purple flowers, while the breeze lazily tried to push her braided hair. Her suit fitting her perfectly and accentuating her body. The rest of the pier was decorated with the same flowers and soft lavender coloured chairs formed the seating area on both sides of a thick soft black rug. She could see most of the town's people who she recognised. All the dwarves, a few fairies like Tinker Bell and even Blue, Granny right in front with Henry, Spencer and Neal, Archie, Belle, August and Gepetto, Anton, King George, Jefferson and his daughter, Whale, their OB-GYN and Frederick. Thanks to the spell she knew all these people were here because they truly cared or at least wished no harm. There was soft classical music playing from above on a complete orchestra set which was floating courtesy of her magic. She looked to her left and standing there in their best black suits was David, Ruby and Ashley, all of them looking dapper. The venue looked like something out of a dream especially with the soft light the sun was providing and the tender breeze to cool everyone.

She heard the instrument change of their own accord to the music signalling the bride. One by one Maleficent, Katherine and Zelena walked in in their lavender bridesmaids dresses. They filed to their respective spots and then everyone turned their attention back to the beginning of the walkway. There Regina stood looking like an angel. Her white strapless dress was form fitting at the top, highlighting her figure. The middle part running down was open in a few places where the intricate detailing ran to the bottom-half which burst out into a large gathering of intricately detailed material. Her arm and shoulders were exposed and wonderfully showed her subtle olive skin. Though if the blonde could choose her favourite part in that moment it would be the brunette's eyes and smile. Both were unguardedly full of immense joy. She was being led to the altar by her father who stood in his Enchanted Forest garb. She finally came to rest in front on the blonde and Gold, handing her purple and black bouquet to Maleficent. Gold took both their hands and placed them in each other's hands.

"Family and Friends, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of these two lovely women. Emma Swan and Regina Mills. They have fought long and hard to reach this day. Both conquering unimaginable amounts of darkness none before could think possible. They have traversed lands and realms both known and previously unknown to any. They have conquered time and enemies, personal demons and evil beyond imagining. Today for them symbolises the coming together of friends and lovers separated by time, magic and universes. The coming together of their souls, minds and bodies. They will say ancient vows that are very much alive today in all those who dare to search, they will promise to love, to keep, to hold and always be there for the other. They stand here today in front of everyone and the gods to make a sacred pact."

Gold went on for a few more minutes spouting wisdom and so forth but Regina never heard any of it. She was lost in the absolute love that shone in the blonde's eyes. They proceeded with the wedding both declaring their 'I do's' and slipping on the rings provided by Henry. Emma's ring was a simple gold band that had one diamond and was carved extremely intricately, she fell in love with it immediately. Regina's was a white gold, which clashed brilliantly with the Dark One engagement ring she had on. It also had one large diamond with two smaller ones on either side and was carved with a pattern she didn't recognise. There were also a few words chiselled into the side. She was completely enamoured by it. Gold said they could finally kiss and Emma pulled her in so she was hanging and kissed the brunette so deeply she could feel all the emotions behind it. The biggest emotion present, love. They heard a roar of applause and a few wolf whistles. They separated all too soon for her and made their way down to the waiting car. Driving into the woods a bit to take a few photos before heading to the mansion.

Once there it passed in a blur of hugs, well-wishers, food and happiness. What Regina could remember clearly was dancing with her father while Emma danced with her. It was truly wonderful to be in his arms again, she had missed him dearly. Soon she was in their room back at home standing in front of three large bags, for her, Emma and Spencer. Each containing enough clothes for two weeks. She took a moment to savour the happiness she felt and told Emma through the engagement ring she was ready. Immediately the blonde walked in the room holding a sleeping Spencer. She smiled at her and nodded her head. The blonde waved her hand and all three of them poofed. When the smoke cleared they were standing in front of a large private villa in Greece. They had agreed to hire an entire villa and spend their time doing what they wanted. They left the bags in the entrance way and toured the villa. It was so large that finally after an hour they were finished. They had found a personal swimming pool, tennis court, game room, movie theatre and separate beach as the sun was setting.

"We better get this little angel to bed." Regina said laying back into Emma's arms as she cradled their daughter. The blonde hummed in agreement and then a thought occurred to her.

"We have to yes, we still need to christen our union."

"You really are insatiable."

"Unfortunately for you it is too late to back out now." She joked.

"Oh so that's what you do. Lure them in and once it is too late, show them how truly how weird and perverted you are." The brunette joked back as she received what would be a hickey in the morning on her neck.

"Yup."

The married couple spent the next two weeks of their honeymoon in bliss and relative silence, even Spencer must have realised it was a special time. She hardly ever cried and was almost never fussy. They did as much as they could att the villa and in the city. The city had been especially nice as the weather remained warm and they could walk into every little shop they found. By the end of their honeymoon both wanted to stay a little longer but also see their son who was left behind for school.

"You ready?" the blonde asked relaxed.

"Almost dear. It will be lovely to see Henry again."

"Yup."

They poofed back to their home in Storybrooke and found the house in ruins. Slurs and insults painted everywhere, part of the bottom floor burnt and all the furniture carved open. Regina cradled Spencer closer and Emma fished out her phone. Calling Henry, she tapped her foot nervously. She heard his phone go off in the kitchen and found him trying in vain to clean it. Almost his entire face was black and blue from bruises.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Purge- Part 1

**Chapter 16: The Purge- Part 1**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. Please review and comment.**

 **Also special thanks now to all those who have read. This chapter is early because the story achieved ten thousand views, never thought that would happen. And more than special thanks to Harley Quinn Davidson and StevieNicks1, both your most recent comments had me laughing, and to LauratheChef.**

"HENRY! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENNED!?" Regina bellowed in concern. Her son looked like a bruised and battered plum. She handed Spencer to Emma and carefully inspected his face for anything that might be more serious. She felt her wife tap her shoulder and took their daughter back. The blonde kneeled in front of Henry who looked down ashamed. Emma let her hands dance a hairs breadth away from his face and body, healing and simultaneously assessing the damage caused. He at least looked like his normal self but still had deep shame etched onto his features.

"Henry, kid. What happened?" The Dark One asked calmly. She was just as worried for her son as his other mother but she needed to remain calm for everyone. If her emotions flared now she would definitely kill whoever did this.

"I couldn't stop them. They came in and started destroying the house and then one of them-" he couldn't get the last part out as he choked on tears. He wanted to tell them how one of the hooded men had hit him down and started kicking him until he passed out, but he couldn't. It was all too much.

Seeing Henry cry broke both their hearts. Emma placed her palm against his forehead and searched his memories. She saw the attack through his eyes, heard through his ears and smelled through his nose. The doorbell rang and he answered it, thinking David had come to pick him up. The hooded men pushed past him, knocking him down. He had scrambled up as fast as possible, demanding that they leave and then one of the figures who had been kicking objects turned to him. The man approached him and laughed as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever, before backhanding Henry hard enough to send him spinning to the floor. There the man proceeded to beat him and kick him until his vision went black. The last thing she smelt was pine.

"Henry, I'm going to fix this. When did it happen?" She fed him some calming magic, she needed to fix it right away and needed him to speak for that to happen.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to reverse time to stop it from happening."

"Please don't, they will just try a different time then and at least we know in this situation no dies."

"Only if you are sure." She needed him to be absolutely certain, his logic made sense but she would take that risk for him.

"I am." Some lingering determination shone in his eyes.

"Just answer me one more question. Why do you look so ashamed of yourself?"

"Because I couldn't stop them. I couldn't protect the house or even myself!" he burst into tears again, plopping onto the floor.

"It's okay. You didn't need to. I'm proud of you for trying, that alone shows brave you are. No matter what ever happens, it is trying to help that counts." She pulled him close and Regina joined them on the floor. Spencer looked like she was trying to brush away his tears with her chubby hands. That at least made him laugh through a few tears. Emma pulled away when his head finally slumped against her shoulder and soft snoring rang in her ear. She shared a look with Regina and nodded. She separated from them and walked through each room of their house, repairing all the damage as she went. Regina followed cradling Spencer and Henry floating behind her, still asleep. Emma walked to their bedroom and Regina went to Henry's, passing Spencer to the blonde along the way and keeping Henry with her. The blonde magicked a carrier onto the bed and laid her daughter in it.

"Spencer Shelby Swan-Mills, I promise nothing like this will happen to you. Ever. You will grow up protected and loved, you will not now what it means to be scared. And yes this is maybe an impossible promise to make but I will do my best. Now how does mommy look?" She finished by magicking a form fitting leather outfit on that would intimidate anyone, anyone except her daughter who was making gurgling noises at her. She smiled at her precious little bundle of joy and received another gurgle.

Regina had been about to enter when the blonde spoke, she opened the door and there her wife stood in a leather cat suit type of outfit and what can only be descried as 'Fuck-me heels'. She was bending over their daughter tickling her little stomach. If it wasn't such a lovely sight, seeing mother and daughter interacting, the brunette would have been filled with lust.

"Who first?" The brunette asked. She knew her wife well enough to know she was going after the culprits, she would have gone with and let the Queen play but she wanted to be there for her children now.

"Robin. I smelled pine in Henry's memory. If that pinecone is smart enough he would have gone into hiding, meaning I'll go after his merry men first to find him. From there on, whoever else was involved in it, they will all pay."

"Stay safe. That is all I ask."

"I will, immortal remember? So are you actually."

"What do you mean?" The mayor was confused now.

"You're wedding ring. The symbols on the side, they effectively leach some of my immortality and feed it into you."

"Why? I thought immortality is bad. That was the gist of what you said."

"Yes, it is. I found a way to break my immortality but that would require something I am not prepared for, something I don't want to do. I thought of every other way to destroy it but none will work. There is only one way. And until I am willing to do it, this is the only other solution. Don't be mad that I didn't tell you."

"I am not mad. Bit sad, maybe. You can always tell me these things, no matter what. And preferably beforehand. Now what is this way that you found to rid yourself of immortality?"

Emma and Regina sat on either side of Spencer and the blonde told Regina of the contingency curse she made. The one that would make the dark curse look like nothing. She told her of the ingredients, the true love and light magic from blue, and the pocket realm she was using which was in the brunettes vault. When she finished with a glance to her brunette wife she saw her face was horrified and pale. She knew that would have been the reaction but Regina was right, she needed to know. She pulled her wife closer and rocked them until the brunette came out of her horrific reverie.

"I know I don't usually swear but that is seriously fucked up." The mayor started, "I mean that would have made me fear you even when I was the Evil Queen."

"You don't fear me now?" The blonde had been slightly scared that would have happened.

"No, for all that I can say and do. I can't ever fear you Emma."

"Thank you Gina. I'll see you as soon as I'm done." She planted a kiss on her crimson lips.

"Please let her be safe." Regina whispered to any gods that may be eavesdropping. She saw the blonde walk out the bedroom while conjuring a pure black sword that oozed coldness. The blonde turned it over once before sheathing and exiting the room. The brunette could hear the front door open and close. Like death giving a knock on a tombstone.

Emma looked up at the unusually sunny sky they had today. Normally she would enjoy such weather but today she needed to strike fear into the people. She swirled her hand to the sky and thick black clouds formed, thunder and lightning clashing loud enough to shake cars. The wind whipped with an unholy howl and the Dark One smiled at her work. It may be a bit dramatic but she was done with subtlety. The morons still haven't gotten the message and they had attacked her son. She poofed to the edge of the merry men camp and searched for the pinecone. Seeing he wasn't there she stood up and as a last minute thought used magic to make mini-earthquakes appear at her feet. She stalked into camp glaring at all the idiots that had now fallen on their asses. She stopped dead centre of the camp.

"Any of you that value your own life will tell me where Robin is now!" She roared with thunder backing her up. She was certain she could hear a few whimpers and sobs from her captive audience. One unlucky fool scrambled to his bow and shot at her, right between the eyes. She let it happen and enjoyed the look of sheer terror on his face when the arrow shattered, not even scratching her. 'Always one' she thought. She raised her hand menacingly slow to strike fear into him but he took his own life before she could do anything. The arrow just sticking through his skull.

"Your friend there just took his life to escape my wrath but not even death can stop me!" She waved her hand counter clockwise and everyone saw the dead man stand up as the arrow left his head and he stood there again, bow pointed at his head from beneath. As if he had never taken his own life, which technically now he never had. She used a force choke on him which she had seen in Star Wars. "Now tell me where Robin is or I will kill this man and then the rest of you!"

"We don't know where he is!" One of the men to her left shouted at her to be heard over the wind and thunder. Roland chose that moment to appear outside a tent, obviously curios at the mention of his wayward father's name. He ran to Emma not sensing the hostility pouring off her and hugged her leg. Sweet innocent child that he is still believed she was the saviour.

"Hello little one, we are going to play a game. Pretend you a scared of me and then we can go eat as much ice cream as possible." She whispered to him. She then shouted at the rest, "Tell Robin he has an hour to meet me in front of the clock tour before I kill his son!" She poofed away as Roland screamed his lungs out and the floating man crumpled unconscious to the floor. When the smoked cleared they were in the Ice Queens old ice cream shop. She retrieved two containers and spoons and they ate away at them. When it was time she poofed them to just in front of the clock tower, Roland now sporting a thick coat for the tumultuous weather. They waited ten minutes before the father finally crept from the shadows.

"Let my son go! He has nothing to do with this!" Robin yelled to be heard through the howling wind.

She poofed Roland away, he did not need to see what was going to happen next. She pulled her sword and fear shot through the pinecones eyes. He drew his bow and aimed at her heart, knowing it won't damage her.

"Tell me who helped you and who gave the orders, you might just not die in agony then!"

"I can't do that, I won't let you subject them to the same pain."

"Tell me why at least! You must have known that touching my son, let alone beating him, would instantly mean your death! Mean that your son would become an orphan!"

"I know! I wasn't thinking! I saw him and he reminded me so much of her! I was angry! For what it's worth I am sorry! Just make my death quick and let the others live!"

"No!" she rushed forward and impaled both his knees in a quick succession. The blood on the black blade freezing over. She pulled it from his left knee and sunk it in through his stomach, leaving the blade buried there. She straddled him and could feel his frantic breathing. Placing her thumbs over his eyes, she closed her own and pushed her thumbs in slowly. Memories rushed at her and she could see him in Snow's apartment. He, Snow and a few other acolytes were preparing for what they believed was a holy siege against her house. 'So fucking Snow was fucking involved. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!' she thought. The memories changed to a little later when they were alone for a few seconds, she saw Snow talking.

"If anything happens look for me at a cabin near the toll bridge." She had said.

Emma lifted her thumbs, hearing screeches and seeing blood. She pulled her sword out and magicked him away. She needed to make a statement and he and Snow would be it. Until then she would put him on ice. Now for Snow.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Purge- Part 2

**Chapter 17- The Purge- Part 2**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know. If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

 **Okay, so this chapter is a lot darker than previous chapters. If you are wondering why Emma acted the way she did in this chapter it was all fear tactics.**

 **Trigger Warnings: Torture, Murder, Explicit violence.**

"FUCK! FUCK YOU SNOW!" The Dark One yelled into the stormy sky as she hiked around the toll bridge. She had gone around the thing at least ten times by now looking for a cabin of any sort. She would normally have given up at this point but her immortality kept her refreshed and she was pushing magic into her body, making her faster and stronger. She would not give up until she found Snow, she was going to kill the woman publically along with Robin. They would be her statement. This time round the bridge she went a little further out and finally spotted a solid sheet of metal, half buried in the ground. "Curiouser and curiouser." She mumbled and frowned, momentarily forgetting her anger, which she remembered and stoked with a mental picture of a bruised Henry. She reached down and gripped the steel, bending it where her fingers were. She ripped it out of the ground and it sailed over the trees at the very least a stadium length away. There were it used to be, was a hole with a ladder, raising an eyebrow she stepped over the hole and fell into it. Landing with a ground cracking thud she surveyed the area as the dust cleared.

Directly in front of her was what looked like a large living room completely furnished, it even had electricity running through it. The television was running, playing some nonsensical show, one of Snow's favourites actually. 'So this is the right place at least.' Emma thought. There was some dinner on a table next to the couch so she must have alerted the brunette to her presence when she landed. 'Fuck'. Following it further there were three corridors, the left one was short and led to what looked like a bedroom. The middle one had a door and a bright picture painted on that she assumed indicated that it was the bathroom. The third corridor twisted and had frantic clashing sounds coming from it. She followed that one and walked around the bend and found Snow standing with two handguns pointed at her. Armoury, why did it not surprise her that the woman had an armoury in her secret lair.

"Are you really so daft that you STILL don't understand the concept of IM-MOR-TA-LI-TY." She spelled it out in syllables as if she were talking to a child.

"Oh I do. Still though, a hero never gives up. Hopefully goodbye Emma." She emptied both the handguns, the bullets doing no more than making the blondes chest jiggle. "Shoot." She faux-cursed with a thickening pout.

"They villain wound me! For my eyes now grow dark and my soul rejoice as it head toward our father! Thine and mine father!" The blonde mocked using her hands to make blood spurting motions were the bullets had bounced off her.

"What?" Snow bore a look of utter vehement confusion.

"Imbecile." The blonde muttered and raised her sword. Her eyes blackened over momentarily but she drew that back. She needed the woman alive for at least a few more hours. Feeling the magic still coursing through her like a raging river, powering her to do anything faster and stronger, she sprinted forward. She immediately impaled the brunette's foot, pushing the blade down, even sinking it into a bit of stone, until the hilt reached the top of the shoe. Bright yellow tennis sneakers, now stained slightly with oozing red blood. "Will you do me a favour, please? Stay here while I look through your little stock pile of weapons back there." The blonde laughed at her own joke. It would take an almost herculean strength to pull the sword out and most would pass out from pain if they tried. She moved past the woman almost not even noticing the blows the woman landed on her through pained screams. She entered a sizable room and felt the need to whistle. Wherever you looked were weapons, everything from swords and bows to large guns and explosives. It looked like enough to equip an army for war, one they intended to win. She walked to a crate with a large bright-red sticker on it, which was what had attracted her attention initially. She smiled as she looked inside.

"Tell me Snow, who supplied you with these. It's obvious you couldn't afford all this on your own or have dug this place without help." She called out to the woman but was met with silence, looking back she saw she was receiving an intense glare. Eye roll. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out later." She took the contents of the box and placed some of it in every room. She returned to Snow, who was still giving her a powerful glare, and removed the sword savagely before hitting the hilt hard onto her head. The brunette woman crumpled to the floor and was poofed to be put onto ice. Emma poofed to just outside the underground cabin and pushed the button on the detonator. The explosion caused a wonderful wall of dirt and roots to tsunami skywards and rain down to earth once more. 'So worth not using magic. That was truly spectacular.' She thought. The blonde had always wanted to see an explosion. She coated herself in smoke and disappeared.

As the smoke cleared the rhythmic beating of hearts loudened. She was standing in her wife's vault near where the entrance to her pocket realm was hidden. She took a minute to compose herself, the rhythmic thumping entrancing her. She walked through the entrance and saw Robin and Snow laying naked on two separate stainless steel tables, strapped down with barbed wire around their legs and arms. She walked to a muffled Snow, placing her palm gently on the brunette's forehead, no need to hurt her so soon, and looked into her memories. Snow was talking to a man just outside of where the underground cabin was, Emma recognised him immediately and knew he must have supplied everything. She moved on searching the rest of the brunette's memories for information on her cabal. Thirteen, thirteen people she would find and be rid of before the moon sank. She knew their names, were they lived, who loved them and who hated them. It almost seemed like a pity, erasing these thirteen souls as if they had never existed. Almost been the crucial word in the crux of the problem.

"Thank you Snow. I will make sure they all die for their crimes. Now onto you two little pricks, first I'm going to torture you, kill you and then I'm going to revive you. Then I will let you two fight to the death and then revive both of you again and proceed to torture you again with magic while I kill your hate cult. Then finally we will all go to the centre of town where I will hold a public execution. Any questions?" She magically removed their muffles and slapped Robin, as soon as he screamed, to shut him up.

"Do what you want, I will survive. The hero always wins." Snow supplied with an air of superiority. Odd that someone who was currently strapped down naked on a death table with barbed wire can still be so idiotic and egotistical.

"True. The hero always wins, but you're not the hero in this story. You're the villainous bitch." Emma's eyes were completely covered in the darkness, even the white parts were pitch black now. She smiled sadistically at Snow and saw fear run through the woman for a second, again replaced by that air of superiority. Turning to Robin she magicked into existence ten long steel pins. She pushed them through his body, his hands, feet, knees, elbows and shoulders. She drew her sword and slowly separated Robin from his manhood, which was shoved tip first into his mouth, barely muffling a few screams. A car battery appeared next to his head with jumper cables, which were attached to the steel pins in his feet. His body immediately started shaking uncontrollably for ten minutes until blood poured from the back of his head after he hit his head a few to many times. His whole body had gone limp and the floor was now coated with most of his inside liquid.

"Did you see that!? It looked like he was dancing!" Emma laughed happily. "What would we call that? How about… The Seizure Shuffle!" She laughed again and looked at Snow's disgusted and fearful face.

"You killed him!?" The brunette looked shocked. Emma took this moment to shrink her sword so it was knife sized. "How is that possible!?" She continued in disbelief.

"Yes. I thought I made myself clear? Where are you not following?"

"You made it clear yes but someone should have rescued us by now. Main heroes never die, peasant sure, unknown heroes definitely. Never the main ones."

Emma could not believe what she was hearing. How delusional was this woman? How did she become like this? In lieu of continuing the conversation she simply plunged the black blade through Snow's left ovary.

"That would be your left ovary that is now destroyed!" She yelled over the screams. "Oh and there goes your right! You see one of the worst thing you could do to a woman is take away her ability to give life. It's degrading, humiliating even, and scaring. Physically and psychologically." To twist the knife even further in, she literally twisted the knife further in. Ripping it out, she relished the screams. She glided the knife all over Snow, pushing it in every now and then. She morphed it again, into a crowbar this time. "Tell me which is worse, when the back hits you." It hit the woman across the sternum and there was a definite crack. "Or the front?" The front hit her just below the shoulders, the teeth sinking into the brunette's upper arm. The brunette gasped and some blood flew out her mouth. "Blood while trying to breathe. Bad news for you. Seems that one or both of your lungs was punctured, it's probably filling with blood as we speak. Too bad, drowning so early on, while we still have so much fun to get through." She stood there and watched her ' _mother_ ' drowned in her own blood. What a fun few minutes. She stood to the side of the two dead people, pathetic really that they had died so easily. She raised both her hands and moved them anti-clockwise. She saw every injury she inflicted be undone. Even Robin's cock reattached itself.

"How?" Snow sobbed. The memories still leaving scars in her mind.

"MA-GIC! Do try to keep up Snow. Embarrassing thinking I have to be blood related to you. Honestly." She groaned out. She vanished the wire keeping them bound and supplied them both with two butter knifes. "Know, you two are going to fight. You may be thinking why we should, she can't force us. True but remember I am going to torture you again. The winner will be tortured less severely. Now fight."

She saw them look at her for a moment and then Robin surprisingly jumped at Snow, butter knife ready to cut her. Snow rolled out the way and made to hack his back. He astonishingly deflected it with his blade and punched her in the tit. It looked weird seeing them fight naked, floppy and funny really. Snow backed away a few step and the pinecone barrelled into her rushing them both into a wall as she stabbed his back a few times while she was carried backwards. He held her there choking her as he stabbed her in the gut repeatedly. She managed to get a swipe in and cut his left eye. He fell back, clutching his eye and she stood there holding her own stomach, looking feral. She rushed forward and jumped on him, readying to kill him. He quickly darted the knife into what he assumed was her face. He heard Emma clap and saw the knife sticking out of Snow's throat. The woman slid off him and crumpled to the floor. He moved so he was resting on his knees. Emma walked forward and cupped his chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes were locked.

"Well done pinecone. Unfortunately for you. I lied, you will both suffer extremely. That is what you get for attacking my family." Her thumb stroked his cheek and she squeezed his jaw cracking it. "Oops." She once again reversed time and healed them. Strapping them on the table. She magicked a little ball into each palm and looked at them. "See these glowing balls, I'm going to put them into you. They will simultaneously, that means at the same time Snow, cause as much emotional and physical pain as possible. It will continuously rise to new levels so you can't ever get used to it. It will also make sure you can't pass out. Now enjoy. I'm off to murder your associates." She let the balls drop onto their chest and they seared themselves in. The screams were deafening and instant. She walked out her pocket realm and was enraptured by the sudden silence, only broken by thunder, howling wind and heart beats. She poofed to just outside the vault and she added another element to her fear tactics. The streets caught fire, all of them burning with fires that looked like hell. A horse appeared in the middle of the fiery streets, made from black bones. The blonde hadn't consciously made it but accepted it no less, jumping on to its back she spurred it on and took off to her first target. Driving the bug would probably not strike fear into their hearts and tonight was all about fear. The lightning flashed with each gallop and the thunder seemed to amplify the sound of bone against road. The residents all filed out, their faces obscured by the night and the flames. She stopped in front of the first target, the flames parted for her and she walked to him.

"Hi." She smiled sweetly. She moved inhumanely fast and snapped his neck. His body fell partially into the fires, she heard everyone gasp but got back on her horse. She rode to the next target and murdered him, she continued on through the night. Each target meeting their demise swiftly and quickly. She calmed down the storm and extinguished all the flames. With the weather now normal she could feel the early morning sun. The horse melted into shadows and disappeared. She walked to just in front of Granny's and magicked gallows into existence, with two ropes. She waved her hand and there with ropes around their necks stood the pinecone and her ' _mother'_ , as naked as the day they were born. A mass of people were gathering around the wooden structure and she decided to make her appearance. The smoke cleared and everyone could see her still in her leather outfit.

"Hello and thank you for coming today. As most of you know, a while ago I became the Dark One. I never harmed anyone or attacked anyone, unless they did me or mine wrong first. Last night you saw what I am willing to do, I murdered thirteen individuals and while they are currently dead, they will return. These two are the only two I wish to remain gone. I have given multiple chances to leave me alone and they refused. They stormed my home and attacked my son, they attacked me and my wife. They tried to interrupt the birth of my daughter and I presume attack her also. So for all those that still might wish me dead or gone let this serve as a lesson, for those that know the truth, no harm from me shall ever befall you." She said in a stentorian voice. She pulled the lever and both of her captives fell. They choked for a few minutes, Snow struggling as spittle flew from her mouth and Robin looking like he was broken. He probably was, all that pain must have snapped him. He just hung their not even trying to survive, he looked Emma in the eye and croaked out one word.

"Roland." His eyes pleading.

"I will make sure he is well taken care of." She said sincerely. He smiled at her and passed out. Fifteen minutes later she was sure they were both dead, she turned to the crowd.

"If there are any that would like to claim the bodies speak now." No answer came. "The other thirteen will be alive again within the hour." She waved her hand and the gallows, she and the bodies disappeared. The gallows back into inexistence, the bodies to the cemetery were two new graves now stood and she went home. Once in the foyer she reversed time on the thirteen bodies and sighed when they were back, as if it never happened.

She climbed the stairs towards the heavy snoring she heard from her room. Their on the bed sleeping was her gorgeous wife, daughter and son. They all looked exhausted and so she left them to sleep. She went down to the living room and turned the television on to watch something, her eyes never saw the end of the show as they shut and she slumbered, exhausted from using so much magic.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Aftermath

**Chapter 18- Aftermath**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know. If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

 **So this chapter is more just a filler to show the fallout of her actions. The next will be happier but I felt this was needed.**

Emma woke the next day with the sun was shining in her eyes. Apparently, if the rising sun was any indication, she had slept almost an entire day though at some point Regina must have moved her. As she was now lying in bed in an oversized shirt. She heard a toilet flush and her wife walked out and climbed back in bed. The brunette kissed her deeply, showing as much love as possible before pulling back and propping up onto her arm.

"How are you feeling dear?" Concern laced her voice deeply.

"Tired. Exhausted actually. How are you?"

"Fine, the kids were a bit scared so we all slept here while you were out."

"I know, I saw. Looked really cute." She couldn't help the smile that formed at the thought of her family. The brunette was adorned in her own smile but grew serious as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Will you please tell me what happened? Ruby called this morning in hysterics to find out how you were doing, you really put the fear of, well, you into these people. At one point I think she said something about the streets being on fire but that would be dramatic even for you." At the blush the blonde gave her she was surprised. "Fiery streets, really?" The blonde hid her face behind a pillow, only her eyes poking out from behind. Briefly she reminded the brunette of a crocodile watching its prey.

"I was trying to be intimidating, obviously it worked." Emma defended. She went on and explained everything she did. Justifying certain actions or elaborating certain things. She hoped to any gods that she was still in favour with that this woman wouldn't leave or hate her. "I know it was a bit over the top in the end but I'm just so done with this town constantly harassing us. Please don't leave me." She knew her voice was small but this woman and her children were the only things in her life that could make her so nervous and unconfident.

"Never. Was it excessive? Definitely. But it came from a good place. Just promise never again."

"If I can help it then I promise."

"Now do you know who this man was that spoke to Snow?"

"Yes but we won't have to ever worry about him. Where he is he can't escape. That little trick he pulled must be the most he can do here."

"If you say so. Now what do you want to do today."

"Just sleep with my beautiful wife in my arms."

"You're lucky I am in love with you." Regina said with an eye roll.

"The luckiest."

They spent another hour sleeping until Spencer woke up crying. Both groaned and Emma kissed her wife as the blonde went to sooth their daughter.

"Hey there. Why are you crying today?" She spoke in that baby voice everyone does when they talk to a baby. She picked up her screaming baby daughter and immediately smelt why. "What do have in there? World War Three!?" She took her daughter to the changing station and tried valiantly to change and clean her while not puking from the stench. She barely succeeded. At least her daughter had stopped crying long enough to find entertainment with her long hair, which was being gummed to death at the moment. "How bout we go and see if your brother is up yet and then go get some grown up food?" Not waiting for a non-existent argument to take place she walked to Henry's room and knocked softly. She heard a knock on the wall and rolled her eyes. He was lying in bed reading a book. "Hey kid, want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure. Everything okay now?" He asked hesitantly as he stood up and followed his mother.

"Yeah. Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay. You probably had good reasons for whatever you did." Emma felt her heart swell at that. It was rare to have someone believe in her like that. That child way of believing, where facts didn't matter, just plain and simple trust.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" She asked as they entered the kitchen. After much deliberation they had gone with the classic. Bacon, eggs and so on. Hopefully whatever the future brought would be better than these last few days.

Emma was sitting at her desk five months later, she had gone back to being sheriff when she learnt she could only master so many things to keep her entertained before she grew bored again. The five months had not been without action though. For almost a week after her stunt people would avoid her at all costs. She couldn't blame them, she had scared herself also a little bit. At least Ruby only seemed fidgety around her but they had gone back to normal quickly. The rest of the town had also started to praise her after another villain came to town and she stopped them. Scar had been his name, why he wasn't a lion anymore she didn't know. She had stopped him after his attack and the town realised she was still the same blonde as always. The only unfortunate side effect of the whole ordeal was that while some of the cabal members had left her alone, three had started worshipping her. It was really creepy actually. She looked up as she heard approaching footsteps.

"Hey David." She greeted brightly. At first he had been heartbroken that Snow was gone but he still supported his daughter. Emma marvelled at his strength, she had executed his true love and he had openly forgiven her.

"Hey." He was equally as cheery. "Sorry I'm late. Neal was fussy today and Roland overslept so I had to argue with the day-care about why he was late." She had kept her promise to Robin and taken Roland to live with her and Regina's fathers. Together the two men actually made a remarkable team and Roland seemed happy.

"It's fine. Slow day anyways." It was a slow week in fact. "How did I ever live with this boredom?" She asked to the world.

"Well, I think back before you and Regina got together you coped by fantasising about her." He knew that the teasing was childish but he couldn't help it. When she blushed she looked like a tomato, he chuckled a bit.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" She whined and immediately sat as still as a statue. David on the other hand was giving her a brilliant smile and rushed to hug her. It was the first time she called him anything except David. David wasn't perturbed by the rigidness in his daughter at all, he couldn't feel anything but bliss and overwhelming joy. After what seemed like forever the blonde melted and hugged her young father back. They separated only after he calmed down and the blonde sort of missed the hug.

"So how are Roland and Neal doing?" She tried to change the subject.

"Fine, Neal is getting very big and Roland seems to be doing better now that he lives in an actual house."

"That's good, and how is Henry?"

"Mine or yours?" He joked. The look he received signalled that he was flogging a dead horse or joke in this case. "Mine, he's fine. He is still trying to get used to the amenities this world presents. The other day he tried to bake potatoes by putting pieces in the toaster."

The blonde chuckled slightly not really understanding why it was supposed to be funny. She glanced at the clock and saw her shift had ended. 'Fucking finally'. As she prepared to leave her phone went off with a text.

Regina: Can you please pick up one of my cook books that Granny borrowed. She said she finished using it. Please, I'll reward you.

Emma knew her wife would reward her extremely well if she did this because she knew her wife knew how much she hated going there. In the months that followed the three people know claiming she was a god had started following her, she had managed to get them to stay away from the station and her home but anywhere else in town they would find her and worship. They usually waited there at Granny's for her to be in town. With a great reluctant sigh she sent a text back to confirm she would and then one to Ruby to make sure the book was ready. She wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. She poofed and could hear their chanting as the smoke cleared. 'Fuck!'

"Emma! Dark One! Emma! Dark One! Emma! Dark One!" They chanted as they kowtowed in their black hooded robes on the floor. The middle one rose and spoke as the other two continued. "Oh sweet and merciful Dark One. Give us the names of your enemies and we shall wash away the sins of the unholy and unworthy with the blood and fear of your name." He fell to the floor and joined the other two again. For her part she tried to ignore them.

"Ruby, please just give me the damn book and let me leave." She spoke to the waitress.

The waitress slid the book over too nervous to speak because of the worshippers. Emma spied Granny looking furious as the older woman walked to exit the kitchen.

"Bye Ruby." The waitress nodded. "Sorry Granny!" She yelled and disappeared before Granny could scold her.

"Regina! I hope this book was worth it! Granny is probably going to murder me when I go there again!" She yelled as she walked to their bedroom where the shower was running. She entered their bedroom and saw her wife standing bare and akimbo. The book fell to the floor and the brunette smirked at her blonde wife.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Rewards and Consequences

**Chapter 19: Rewards and Consequences**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting.** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

 **So, I know this is late but I struggled. I couldn't find a way to progress the story naturally and that made me ignore it a bit. Special thanks to LauratheChef and Shelly whose comments actually gave me the idea for how to proceed. Also this story is, I THINK, nearing its end but if you like it enough, in the last chapter there will be a teaser to my next OUAT multi-chapter story. Also pure smut for the first half and important second half. Happy Valentine's Day.**

Emma could distantly hear a thud next to her on the floor as she looked at her wife. Her wife who was standing at the bottom edge of their bed. Completely bare, with her hands on her hips and feet slightly apart. The light in her eyes shined with love but the smirk adorning her lips, those plump red lips Emma had fallen in love with, told of danger and mischief. Regina's body looked flawless as always and many would claim she had never carried a child if it were not for her enlarged breasts. The blonde felt her tongue dart out of her mouth for a second and a heat settling between her thighs.

"Hello dear." The brunette said walking up to the frozen blonde. Stopping only millimetres away and leaning in as if to kiss her. At the last second though she turned so her bare back slid down the blonde front. On her haunches the brunette leaned her head back a bit so it was pressing on her wife's sex. Her right hand searching for the book the blonde had dropped from shock, she could care less about the book at the moment but she wanted to tease the other woman first. Glancing up she looked in her wives eyes and gave her an innocent smile that almost faltered at the sight of dilated pupils. She lifted up the off the floor, grinding her back on the blondes chest and her rear on the blonde's thighs and sex, which she was sure had to be sopping by now. She also felt a harsh tremble come from the body behind her.

Walking to the bed she swayed her hips just a little more than normal till she could feel eyes on her rear. The brunette bent down by the waist slowly to slide the book under the bed making sure to expose as much as she could while she was there. Standing up straight once again she turned to find her wife still standing still, furiously taking in as much as she could with her eyes and looked like she was ready to masturbate at the sight. The idea of Emma sliding fingers into herself, pumping in and out as she thought of Regina, moaning her name, was almost enough to make her make the blonde fuck her right on the bed but she had a plan, a reward she had worked out. It would be a great reward for both of them, especially since the blonde had to go to Granny's. So to deal a little with her own arousal and subtly go in for the kill, the brunette pretended to brush some dust off her right breast. Lightly grazing the nipple into a stiff peak as she went. Regina knew it worked when Emma groaned and shifted her hand to rub the jeans on top of her sex.

Emma could feel her hand on top of her pussy, pressing hard as she rubbed. Wishing she could rip them off or that Regina would. She saw her wife turn again and brush imaginary dust of her ass, it caused her to groan again and a smirk to grow again on her wife's face. The other woman sauntered with a large sway in her hips to the bathroom door where steam was billowing out. Just before she disappeared though she crooked a finger for Emma to follow. In her haste to undress Emma tripped and stripped while half crawling half trying to stand up to the bathroom. When she entered she saw that the open shower was running, water cascading from a large panel above over the floor and a chair that had been moved there. On the chair was two large purple rubber phallic dildos standing to attention in the middle. She walked further in and tried to see her wife who seemed to have disappeared. She didn't have to try for long when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist with a hard object grazing her stomach. Looking down she saw a large dildo connected to straps.

"Put this on and then join me in the shower." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear before trailing a finger down from the left shoulder. She let her finger graze over skin until it reached a nipple and hitched only to give a quick pinch and then move on. When she came to Emma's clit she circled it a few times before with a painfully slow pace penetrate the blonde and collect some arousal which she showed the blonde before loudly sucking her finger. She could feel the blonde tremble again and let her own nipples graze the blonde as she moved around her before serenely walking to the shower. Where she stroked each of the fake cocks once before twisting them to vibrate. Emma watched all this and did as she was told. The strap-on she now wore had no base to stimulate her and curved at a peculiar angle. She walked to her brunette who watched the cock bounce with each step. "Sit." She commanded with a gesture as half her body was now drenched from the scalding hot water.

Emma started to sit slowly not wanting to be penetrated in her ass and pussy at the same time too fast but felt her feet being kicked out and she sunk down on the vibrations with a scream. The scream was equal parts pain and pleasure which quickly turned into only pleasure when she felt the long and thick vibrating shafts fill her to excess. Emma could now see why what she wore curved so much as it now provide the right angle for someone to sit on it. "I told you I would reward you." Came a seductive taunt as she found her wife breasts swinging near her face. She reached to suck one but was met by a finger. "Welcome home kiss first." Regina lowered her face while tilting the blondes up and kissed her dizzyingly. She quickly started to penetrate the blonde mouth with her tongue and fought for dominance until Emma moaned into the kiss causing her to falter and moan too. She pulled back and held her one breast in front on the blonde who immediately latched on and sucked with vigour. She could feel her wife's tongue circle her nipple as she sucked and then teeth were pinching the nipple. She threw her own head back and let the searing water wake up every nerve ending it touched as she moaned.

She shifted her hips forward and felt Emma's fake cock tease her opening. Sliding down on it she moaned more until it was completely buried in her, almost pushing into her cervix. "Emma, fuck me." She commanded. The blonde for her part was having trouble focussing as her orgasm was starting to build from sitting on the vibrating toys but she followed as best she could. Using her toned body to slide up and down which in return meant she was burying the strap-on in her wife before pulling out again. Soon Regina was matching her pace and they were both moaning into each other's mouths until the blonde couldn't take it anymore. She needed more so her pace became frantic and quicker. She could feel her walls start to tighten as she found it harder to slide and the brunette currently riding her had her eyes screwed shut. Emma knew they both needed their releases now so she moved her hand to her wife's sex and rubbed her clit hard before giving a quick suck on a nipple swinging in front of her.

Regina's back arched and her eyes flew open as she screamed, her orgasm finally occurring. The sight brought the blonde to her own and she could feel herself explode. Their bodies collapsed against each other and Emma could feel someone panting heavily.

"I fucking love you."

"I love you too, dear" The brunette whispered against the blonde ear. "Now, you get a minute before we go again."

"Fuck, I love you."

 **A week later:**

 _He looked down at the woman kneeling in front of him, she had been doing it since they met but he assumed it was how he was supposed to be treated. All around him sat his 'family', waiting for the last to members to join. In a flash of lightning he saw one of his brothers' take up a seat._

" _Well?" He asked the newcomer._

" _He refuses. He still believes in her." Everyone sighed. Leave it to that old monsoon to be so stubborn._

" _Fine then. You all know why we are here. The new Dark One, Emma, has grown too powerful. Soon she will be able to rival our own power. We cannot allow this to happen. We need to stop her by any means necessary."_

" _Is that why you have had this mortal start abducting people from the town they call Storybrooke?" The question was asked by the prettiest one in the room. So much for dumb blondes._

" _Yes, each is needed to set me free after what he did." His finger pointing to the newcomer. "But that is now in the past, I only need three more then I will be released from here. Then we can go and destroy this Dark One."_

" _Fine, how long will it take?" The shortest one was becoming impatient._

" _A month at the most."_

" _Then we meet a month from now at the well that connects their town to all other worlds. We need to stop this as soon as possible. Prepare your weapons, prepare yourselves. This will be a dangerous battle." The newcomer finished by flashing away._

" _Always so dramatic that one." He quipped. The rest in the room left all except the still kneeling mortal. "And you go find three more."_

" _Yes my lord." She stood up and walked out of the chamber._

Emma looked at the two little lines in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She felt emotion surface in her at a raging speed. Everything from happiness to hopelessness. She knew that the others would be happy about this, especially her wife but she was a little freaked out. Although she and Regina hadn't actually aged a day since their wedding she felt too old to go through this again. Except now she had no choice but to face the music. With a deep breath she stood up and walked out the bathroom. Her eyes landed on her still sleeping wife who was searching for Emma's warmth. Emma climbed back in holding her tight. She moved her lips close to the brunette's hair covered ear.

"Gina." She whispered. She was met with a muffled reply. "Gina, I'm pregnant." This time the brunette turned around in her arms and kissed her solidly. Emma wasn't sure if the brunette had actually heard because she still looked half asleep. "Gina. Wake up please."

"What!" The brunette whined out. Looking at her blonde wife hopelessly, desperate to get more sleep after the activities of the past week.

"I'm pregnant, Gina."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Abduction and Water

**Chapter 20: Abduction and Water.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that have favorited, followed and commented. I will be putting an appendix at the end of the story naming all those, along with special thanks to certain individuals. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

 **Did you miss me? I hope so. I am sorry for taking so long to update but (I do not like discussing myself online) real life became very busy and I was forced to stop for a while. Fortunately, it has passed now and I can start updating regularly again. Speaking of which, this chapter will be much like the first however many, I mean it will be much more fast paced and whirlwind-ish as the story is drawing to a close. Sad I know but! I need your help, from the start I have known what the 'true' ending will be. It's kind of neutral so can you please suggest two more possible endings, I'll adapt them to fit, but like a best possible and worst possible type of ending that can be included.**

"I'm pregnant, Gina."

That was the last thing Regina had heard while looking pitifully at her wife for waking her up. She was sure that her mind had exploded, she couldn't hear a single thought and there was no sound in her ears. She couldn't feel the bed or herself, she couldn't smell the room or her wife, she couldn't even see past Emma's bashfully hopeful face as she uttered those words. So logically she had to conclude that her brain had exploded. But then her hearing came crashing back like a screaming train. She could smell her own sweaty body with each breathe, she could feel the tension in her muscles and her eyes adjusted to the present. She found herself engulfing her wife, her Emma in a hug as she peppered her lips with kisses.

Emma for her part felt huge amounts of relief as her wife attacked her with those lips. Her lips. The hug itself was reassuring if a little painful from the sheer force of it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Emma was about to go in for another kiss, less chaste this time, when her phone rang. Groaning she looked at it and saw the number for the sheriff station cell phone. Odd that David would call her, it had to be something major.

"Emma, we need you now! Neal is missing!" His voice rang through the phone and both Emma and Regina paled. Smoke surrounded them before the phone even hit the bed.

When it cleared they were standing in the mansion and they could see the older Henry was holding a crying Roland on the stairs. That paled Regina once more and she disappeared in another puff of smoke. Emma ran through the house and burst into Neal's room were David was frantically looking for clues.

"David!"

"Emma! Use a locater spell or something please." He threw a small shirt to her and she used as much magic as possible. It floated for a brief second before making a mad dash out the house and leaving the humans to sprint after it. Emma was sure they would lose the thing but when they finally arrived at the well in the middle of the forest the shirt paused before dropping to the ground. "Emma. What does this mean?"

"Whoever took him must have travelled to another realm, we need to get to Golds shop and use the blood globe thing." She was sure there was a proper name for it but her mind was racing and she couldn't be bothered to try and remember.

Poofing them both to just outside the shop, she was surprised to find it open so early. Taking a large calming breath she walked through and was met by a smiling Gold. The globe sat on a shelf just over his shoulder.

"Gold, we need to use the blood globe please." The calming breath did nothing as her voice sounded hurried even to her.

"Of course, Miss Swan. May I ask who you are trying to find?" He was already placing the globe in front of her.

"Neal, my brother, he's been kidnapped." She held her finger just above the needle.

"Then I would recommend Mr. Nolan here do the honours. Parent to child bonds are stronger than siblings, it would work better." She nodded and David immediately stepped up and pricked his finger, the blood swirled angrily around the globe before falling flat and leaving the ball blank. "Oh dear."

"Fuck!" She cursed out loud. "Thanks Gold. I owe you one." She grabbed her father's arm and pulled him with her as she ran out.

"It's quite alright dear!" He yelled after her.

As they emerged people started running past them screaming their heads off and heading in land. Whipping her head towards the docks she saw why, there was a giant tidal wave heading right towards town. She twirled her hand and David disappeared, she on the other hand ran to the pier to try anything to stop it. As it approached the sheer size of it seemed overwhelming, if it touched land the whole town would be destroyed and no one would be able to escape the coming disaster. Thinking of her family she held out her hands and strongest magic she ever felt poured out and raged towards the coming wave, which seemed to shrug it off as if was a flea bite. The dismay on her face grew into fear for her children, she and Regina would be fine thanks to their shared immortality but Henry and Spencer would definitely not survive the wave. Making her peace with abandoning the town she willed herself to poof to the mansion where the rest of her loved ones were gathered. Only when her eyes opened she was still on the pier and the wave had halted at the very edge of the pier, only for it to collapse and disappear.

"What the fuck?" The Dark One whispered to herself, why had her magic failed her and what was with the colossal wave.

"Me the fuck actually. Though I tend to frown upon crass language." Emma whipped around fast enough to give a normal person whiplash and saw a large muscular man standing a couple of meters away from her. His long hair met with his even longer beard in a mess of pure white hair, his entire body was exposed except for the waist to knees which were wrapped in seaweed. The smile he wore with the tan on his body reminded her of a surfer except he was carrying a large golden trident. "It's a pleasure to meet you Emma."

"Poseidon?" Her voice was so soft she wasn't sure if she could actually hear what she was saying but the man nodded and stuck out his hand.

"Once again a pleasure." His grip was firm but not painful, almost like he knew just how much force to put in. "Unfortunately I do wish this was under better circumstances, I am here to warn you. My family-"

"You mean the other gods?"

"Yes, it is very bold to interrupt one but I like your spunk. Just not again. My family have conspired to attack you in an attempt to stop you from reaching god-like powers which I must say if what you did to me while I was travelling here was the extent of it, then it is soon that you will be as if not more powerful."

"It looked like it did nothing though."

"On a hard surface it would have shattered anything to dust but water is much more… malleable. Also it may have succeeded but I fear your little bun in the oven is blocking your powers in an attempt to stay healthy, this will be a problem for the upcoming battle. They fear once you reach that power level you will attack them in order to usurp the throne from my little brother Zeus and claim it for yourself."

"Why though, I never even met a- fuck. Hades, I punched Hades."

"And he convinced them to fear you and now they are waiting for him to be able to leave the underworld before the coming battle."

"But there is no way for him to leave, I took the last person out and now the scales are properly balanced."

"True but Hades has always schemed. I do not know how but he found a way to leave, if the spy I implanted in there was telling the truth, then his lackey only needs to abduct three more souls for him to escape."

"Neal." Her face had gone pale and she felt sick.

"Yes, your brother. Fear not though, these souls need to be brought to the afterlife while alive and once there it is impossible to die. If you can force him back then they should be returned."

"Why are you helping me and not with them." She should have realised earlier he would take their side in all this, now she was suspicious.

"As creepy as it sounds, I have watched you all your life. I have also watched Regina all her life. Both of have had terrible lives and only wish for love and happiness. Both of you deserve that and like water your lives are never without turbulence but can be at peace. You two embody my element and…" Though they were the only ones around he lowered his voice, "I ship Swan Queen."

"What-"

"Never mind that, I cannot help you in the coming battle, I will not fight against my family but if you allow me to, I will grant you dominion over the waters close to you, wherever that may be."

Emma nodded her head, still a little confused and suspicious but willing to take a risk. Poseidon touched the bridge of her nose and a little drop of water appeared there before running down and falling between the wooden planks into the Maine Sea below. She felt no different, then again neither did she when she became the Dark One.

"How do I, you know? Control it."

"Feel it, command it but respect that it cannot be tamed. Goodbye, may you reign victorious." He gave her one last beaming smile and splashed down into the sea as water. She looked at her feet where the water had just left and suddenly she could feel the sea beneath her, stretching out for as far as she could see. She could feel the ebb and flow and how the water raised with her hands, only hitting the ground in front of her hard when she brought her fist down in the air.

"Emma!" Once again she whipped around and found her father coming out of purple smoke. "The mansion now! Need help!" He panted.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time.**

 **One more thing, why I ship Swan Queen. Look at the story of David and Snow, they meet and for a few days or so they don't like each other. They start by trying to kill/hurt the other before landing on an unsteady truce. Then they start to be friendly and fall in love. They even met once before that where they never knew the other or that it was them. So, if those are the phases to occur before true love then Swan Queen has to be true love.**

 **Both Emma and Regina constantly hurt/attempt to murder each other before setting aside their differences for Henry and forming an unsteady truce. Eventually they become friends, even going to the point of sacrificing themselves for the other. So the only reason the creators have for them not being together is that the amount of time they hated each other directly relates in some ratio to the time it takes before they confess their love. Emma has met Regina multiple times where Regina didn't know who Emma was and vice versa. Seeing as 'family friendly' cannot apply as the Legend of Korra (partially) showed a lesbian relationship on a child cartoon network.**


	21. Chapter 21: Broken and Fighting

**Hello. I feel like every time I update I need to apologise for the delay. I really don't like that there is a delay but what can a person do. I was hospitalised and therefore had no internet. But there is some good news. As a way to make it up to you I have finished the story and will be releasing the remaining chapters today. I do suggest re-reading chapter 13 and 20 before reading this. Enjoy.**

As the smoke cleared Emma saw the older Henry hold his younger counterpart close to him as her son struggled vehemently to be released, Regina sat on the stairs cradling Spencer with a dark look only undercut by the tears that were forming. Her dry sobs already starting to drown out whatever her son was screaming.

"Gina, baby. Look at me." Emma gently turned her wives chin to face her when Regina remained motionless, her left cheek was covered in blood but she couldn't find the source. When her mind finally snapped to a possible conclusion for the source of the blood her body felt cold, completely cold and she wanted to stay in that moment of disbelief if it turned out to be true. Spencer, her baby girl, had been quiet too long her mind told her and with her heart beating erratically as she reached to look at her daughter who still lay in Regina's arms.

Her rigid fingers connected with the blanket that had risen up to cover her baby's face partially and she pulled it down so slowly, not wanting to know all of the sudden. Her eyes connected with large chocolate orbs that remained still… until they blinked and her daughter made soft gurgling noises at her. She was safe, thank Poseidon seeing as the other gods were probably on their way to kill her. Emma kissed her daughter and then her wife before turning to her son and father-in-law.

"Henry, what happened?" She asked the old man.

"A woman came in here and tried to take Spencer, Regina managed to chase her away with magic." He had a hint of pride on his face and it was clear to anyone with eyes that he loved her so very much.

"It was," Regina spoke up as she pulled their babbling daughter that much tighter into her body, "Snow." After that she immediately went back to being disconnected and Emma was forced to process the information that her mother was somehow alive again.

"Ma," Henry looked filled with rage and rabid, "You have to go after her. She said that Spencer was going to be the last."

"Okay," Emma said frantically, trying not to feel as nauseous as she was. She looked to Regina's father, "Henry do you know how to drive?"

"Moderately my dear. Your father has taught me the basics."

"That's good enough. Take Regina, the kids and David," She magicked him into the room and felt bad to have left him at the docks, he had very clearly been running to get back to the mansion, "And leave Storybrooke. Drive as far away as possible from town and then tell Gina to get a room for everyone in New York. I'll deal with this here and come find you all."

"All right." He agreed as her son argued, "No ma I can help."

"I know you can kid but I need you to take care of your mother." And if she was going to die she didn't want him to see it or be in danger himself. He nodded and hugged her tight as David carried Regina to the car. She watched them drive off before poofing to the well in the middle of the forest. Snow sat on the very edge on the opposite side.

"Hi Emma." She said victoriously.

"Snow, how are you back and why are you helping Hades?" She tried to remain calm but this was a losing battle. She rounded the well with caution in case this was a trap.

"I don't know how he revived me but I'm helping him because he did. Besides it meant I could get back at you." She shrugged a little as if it was no big deal. "As I said before the heroes will always win."

"No. Just no. No more of this delusional crap." Emma muttered to herself exasperated before pushing Snow White where she landed in the water. Emma took great amounts of pleasure from the angry splutters and expletives aimed at her from the water treading bandit. "I'll give you a way out if you tell me where the gods are going to come through!" She yelled to make sure the brunette heard her.

"The clock tower!" Emma rolled her eyes, she really was starting to hate this town. Waving her hand she magicked two ice picks and threw them down carelessly into the well. The clanking and splashing sounds briefly being undercut by a gasped 'ouch'

Poofing into the beating heart chamber of her wife's vault she made a quick grasp for the edge of one of the boxes to steady herself from the sudden nausea. Her attempt though failed as the box slipped and she was left to fall face first onto the floor. "Fuck…" She grumbled. "Come on baby. I know you don't want me to use them but just a little more… please." As if in answer she threw up all over the floor. "I can't lose you-" Her mind stopped mid thought and she looked to her own stomach from where she was now sitting. "Henry."

She gave a small smile and raised her hands even as the tears started streaming. Counter clockwise her hands moved and she went back, not a few hours or days or even months, she went back to when she was eighteen and just got locked up in prison. When she stopped she found herself in a supply closet in the prison she used to be in. Or was in as she was back in the past. She looked out into the hallway taking it all in through the narrow gap of door and doorway. A couple of guards were approaching, laughing to one another as the largest female of them all dragged a skinny crying blonde by the hair. Emma remembered this day very well. It was one of the worst days she had here. She had accidently ran into a guard while avoiding another inmate that was getting too close for comfort. The guards thought it would be funny to teach her a lesson out in the yard were the blood could easily be washed away. What no one had expected was her younger self to throw up and go into seizures before they even made it out of this hallway.

"Forgive me." She froze time just when they had passed her hiding space and stepped out. Crouching down next to herself she couldn't help but wonder if some future version had done this to her also at one point or if she was the first. "I really am sorry. This… Henry… He's going to break your heart the moment he's born, you'll be afraid to look at him because if you do you know there will be no chance that you can let go. And you have to. Not for us, not for Gina, not even that godforsaken town. For him. You have to because he needs to get his best chance. And he does. He gets an insanely loving mother that would die before he got hurt and would kill anyone who even thought of it. He finds you again because even if she is the best thing to ever happen to him, she's a little misguided at times. You meet your real family, sorry that Snow is such a bitch, and find the love of your life. A life you won't even know can be as amazing as it is now."

"No, you'll only realise that in years. When you're in my shoes. First you'll suffer the tragedy of giving up Henry, a piece of your heart whether you ever will admit it or not. You'll become cynical and depressed. You'll try to end it. God, you'll try so much but somehow… just somehow you'll always be okay afterwards. You'll even start becoming optimistic and then? Then Henry will happen. Henry will whisk you away to a small boring town and convince you of magic and dragons and evil queens. Of course you won't believe him but you'll see in time. The magic. The dragons. The not so evil queen. You'll fall in love for the second time in your life and pine after a gorgeous woman for years, doing anything you can to just see her smile at you. Because when she smiles… the whole universe just stutters for a silent second. Then one day, after so much bullshit and craziness, when you are finally content that she can only be a friend, the darkness will attack her. Of course being who you are you'll jump in to save her. For no reason whatsoever, except that you can't risk her or Henry not having their best chance."

"You'll become all powerful, all knowing and you won't care on damn bit. Sure you'll enjoy it and even have fun with it, especially the parts where you poof Snow to the edge of town, but something even more- I hate myself for using this word- magical happens. It gives you courage. You confess your feelings to her and end up with the woman of your dreams. You end up with your amazing smart son and a little adorable angel of a daughter. You end up with a loving father, friends and most importantly. Family. You end up with the thing you always wanted. Family. So I know, because I already went through it all, that all the pain and torment that you'll still experience here and outside will destroy you and I know you'll barely pull yourself together after each time. But you do and you pay the price to finally be happy. You're a fighter kid, which was what you always did and always will do. I'm so proud of you." She finished speaking to her frozen self through the tiny heart-breaking sobs she emitted. Placing a hand on her own flat stomach she stroked it hoping to sooth the tiny baby she was growing.

"Just one more time kid. Then you can rest in a body that won't use magic." Henry seemed to agree as all the sickness she felt ebbed away. Her stomach started glowing under her palm and she placed her other hand on her younger self's tummy that also glowed as soon as she touched. Pain wracked her whole body so much she had to grind her teeth and screw her eyes shut. As the heat and pain left she was left feeling cold and empty, she would cry at the loss. At the loss of carrying her and Gina's child even though she had before. But not right now because she was a fighter, a fighter with a family and a wife who could support her when she fell apart again. She looked at her younger self one last time, wishing to spare the girl just a tiny amount of pain that makes her previous years look like nothing. But she can't and she needs to be strong now so that her younger self can be strong later.

Stepping into the closet she starts time again. She hears her younger self cry as the laughter continues, she hears inmates around the building start to chant and then the sirens. She hears large amounts of screaming for medics as body parts thrash against the floor. She hears footsteps and carts of equipment pound into the hallway. She hears people screaming and nurses try to save the blonde she used to be. She hears a collective sigh of relieve when they do and she listens as they carts the now pregnant eighteen year old Emma to the hospital wing where they'll draw blood and discover she's pregnant. From then on she'll have it mildly easier in hear. The beatings ranging only to her face and the verbal assaults aimed at the fact that she's with child instead of all the other things they used to yell. Finally she hears herself, this self, cry more but forces the tears back and the sounds to stop. She needs to go back to the future, to her own time, and face the gods that want her dead.


	22. Chapter 22: Gods and Exodus

Standing up from the dirty prison floor she takes herself forward, back to where she had been in her wife's vault, right next to the beating hearts. She steps through into her pocket dimension, her own little workshop as she had come to view it and retrieves the items she needs for her contingency curse. Light magic courtesy of the Blue Fairy, True love courtesy of her father and Snow and her own immortality which still needed to be sacrificed. She glanced around the space one more time before walking out and sealing it permeantly. She would never be coming back here, none of them would so it made no sense to keep it.

Stepping out into the sunlight she opted to walk to the centre of town, where the clock tower and Granny's lay not even a minute apart. She looked at each crack, burn and stain in a new light and knew she would miss it even with all the anxiety and grief the town caused her and her loved one over the years. Stepping into the middle of the street just next to the clock tower she magicked a cauldron on a raging fire with boiling water. She tossed in the Light magic which immediately turned it all into blue tinged potion and prepared the True love to go in next when her fanatic followers appeared.

With a sigh she turned around and studied them. There stood three people she had killed and brought back to life. Three people who would obey any command. At least they could do some good for her now. "Go around town and tell everyone that if they want to survive what is coming they need to get here now." Her disciples, it creeped her out to think of them as such, nodded and scattered. She turned back to the cauldron and added true love. The potion turned purple and reminded her faintly of Regina and her family. It was enough to put a smile on her face until a large mass had gathered around her. Looking to the town she saw Ruby looking concerned, Granny annoyed and suspiciously holding what looked like a pot that would cause a lot of pain if thrown, Archie smiling as Pongo scratched to be petted, Whale looking dead tired and a little confused, Gold and Belle so in love and happy and Belle maybe a little larger by the stomach than she had been a few days ago and so many other she had come to known over the past few years. She would say she loved them all but that was a lie. They were all dear to her though.

"People of Storybrooke." She used her magic freely to make her voice impossibly louder. "I fucked up. When I went to get Regina's fathers blessing to marry her I assaulted Hades. In my defence though he was a dick and accosted me." She heard Gold give her a loud whoop in agreement and didn't know whether to cringe or be thankful. He had changed so much since the darkness was removed, had become a real honest and good person. "He used that to strike fear into the hearts of the other gods and now they are on their way here to slay me to ease their own fears. I found it fair to only warn you, so you can prepare and keep away from the battle that may occur. I will try to stop it from happening but I can make no promises. What I can say for sure is that I will be casting a curse. A new curse that only affects those that seek to do me or my loved ones harm. Nothing will happen to those who do not have these wishes. After this I will also be leaving, permeantly to join my family. I offer any of those who wish to come along the chance to join me. I will help them to start there new lives in New York. Decide what you want to do and those who wish to join me meet at the town line within the next hour. I will be there as soon as the gods are conquered." The town murmured but dispersed quickly enough most going to fortify their buildings as they had learnt to do in the past.

She stirred the cauldron for hours, allowing the gentle repetitive motion to ease her own fears and worries. She even tried to phone her wife but the reception was too spotty in the boiling afternoon sun for it to work. Finally the clock tower seemed to sense her growing annoyance and glowed blue as the hands of the clock accelerated until they flew of and buried themselves halfway into the ground around her. The face of the clock swirled into a turbulent storm of dark grey and blue before eleven gods, she assumed, jumped out.

"Ah good, you are already here. Will make killing you much easier." The one with a magnificent white beard said, his body wrapped in only a white tunic.

Collectively everyone around her rolled their eyes and a few even released sighs, as if this was nothing new to them. A younger looking woman stepped forward, she was dressed in rip jeans and a tight leather jacket.

"Zeus remember we are here to kill her because she is a threat, I doubt anything about this will be easy."

"Yes brother." Hades moved to face Emma. "She is a threat to our very existence."

"Fuck off Hades. I only punched you because you're an ass." She scanned the rest of the group, a few members nodding along with her assessment. "Listen, I don't know what shit he has been telling all of you but I really have no reason to want to hurt any of you. Leave now and I'll stop this curse. We can all pretend nothing ever happened and go on our merry ways."

"Yeah sorry!" One of the smaller gods moved to be seen with his hands raised. "Hi I'm Hermes. What exactly does this curse do?" He seemed cautiously curious.

"Simple when it's activated it will latch on to anyone wishing me or my oved ones harm. It will gift them immortality but split their existence onto every real. It will set their physical bodies on fire but prevent them from burning away. The constant physical torture along with the overload of information from each realm will drive the individual into a constant state of insanity. This will last forever. There is no end or way to break the curse as it is actually not dark. It will also serve to all others as a warning to not mess with me."

Hermes seemed to pale considerably at this. "Umm. Yeah no. I thank you for your time and goodbye." He said before disappearing. A few others shuffle in their position and seemed to convey their choices with their eyes. Soon all of them except Hades, Zeus and another woman was following suit.

"Zeus don't do this, you know you will lose. Leave with me." The woman said.

"Go woman, run away if you must but I will return victorious." The woman sighed at him before disappearing also.

"So I guess that means you two are staying?" They nodded and prepared for the fight. She on the other hand flashed her dagger across her palm and bled into the potion. As her black blood fell in the potion changed in a constant shifting array of violent colours. She felt her own immortality ebb away and just before a cloud released form the cauldron she felt herself completely mortal. Able to age and die.

They seemed to realise this as in a last ditch effort they both threw weapons at her which came inches away from imbedding themselves in her face. If not for the arrow that stopped them, she swivelled her head to look for the source and found Robin standing on the roof of Granny's. 'Well fucking done Poseidon' she thought. The smoke grew and after a few more seconds she could hear screaming, screaming that would never stop as their bodies writhed on the floor in agony for all eternity. She simply gestured for Robin to follow before walking off to the town line. Nothing would stop her from joining her family now.

They made it to just the outer rim before she heard and eventually spotted Snow, who much like the gods would suffer endlessly. She walked right past the woman that had called her daughter. Good riddance. Once she approached the town line she saw Ruby and Granny, Gold and Belle, Hook, King George, Ashley and her family and a few others.

"Is this all of you?" She wanted to be certain, she wasn't going to come back for anyone. A semi certain collective nod was given. "Good." She magicked a bus and waited as they all piled in with their possessions.

"Then let's go."


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**Many special thanks to Harley Quinn Davidson, LauratheChef and StevieNicks1 for the constant support.**

Epilogue:

Emma woke up because of the sun shining onto her eyes through the open windows. She was just managing to turn around and spoon her wife when she felt tiny hands crawl around her face.

"Moms!" Spencer their three year old whined. "Wake up! Please!"

"Dear, we're sleeping. You should too." Regina complained and grabbed the girl to hold her like an oversized teddy, almost mirroring how Emma was holding her. "Sleep, please we're tired."

"Why?"

Regina groaned before placing a hand over their daughter's mouth. She shrieked when she felt that hand being licked. "Emma! Your daughter is licking me again."

Emma chuckled and gave up trying to sleep another hour. She kissed her wife who gave a happy hum before pulling a pillow over her head and the blanket over her rounded stomach. She took her daughter by the hand and led her to the kitchen of their penthouse apartment. "We are tired because you're baby sibling kept up your mother the whole night and she kept me up the whole night." She added happily, not even irritated.

"That's silly. They aren't even born yet."

"Still. We were up all night. How about some pancakes for breakfast?" Her daughter gave a happy little squeal before running ahead. Emma rolled her eyes and paused at the mirror. She watched her own face for a second before spotting a new line on her face. She was getting older, so was Regina and Henry and Spencer and the soon to be born new little one. Almost two years had passed since she had left that town and no one had ever looked back.

Most of those who came with her were more than happy. Ruby and Granny had opened another diner and with a little magical assistance it had become a hit. Now they owned one of the largest franchised diner lines imaginable and travelled the world doing whatever they wanted. Gold and Belle had had their first born, Gideon, and were also expecting their second. Spencer had become a DA here and Hook had bought a boat and opened a touring experiencing with what he said was a 'genuine' pirate. The others had moulded into society and she would see them every so often. Mostly she would see them at their permeantly reserved seat at her and Gina's shows. The world knew them as the greatest magicians to ever perform, no one not even their crew knew how they did it. They performed amazing trick such as making entire zoos appear at will or amazing feats that no one could fathom. Of course it was real magic but except those who came from Storybrooke didn't know that

She didn't regret a moment of it and even though she knew she would experience pain from the eventual loss, she couldn't care about it now. She loved her family to death every moment she got and would continue to until her own death. And she made sure to show them that every day, whether with a phone call to Henry who was at Stanford, pancakes for Spencer or kissing Gina on **her lips.**


End file.
